Memories & Revenge
by SMDSP
Summary: [Chapter 8 Up! ] Haunting memories are hounding Vegeta. Giving him glimpses of a life he once buried deep and forgot. But now, an old "friend" has come to Earth seeking blood and he's brought along some help.
1. Meeting of the Minds

__

Memories & Revenge 

Chapter One

The small group gathered around the table was an odd combination of species. They came from all over the galaxy to be present at this important congregation of delegates. Delegates from planets that were destroyed leaving almost very few or no survivors. The survivor's came together to form a special task force. A team that focused only on one objective: to track down and kill the murderer who annihilated their perspective planets.

"Are you sure you know where he is," asked a blue figure at one end of the table. "Last time we thought we had him He'd already left that planet."

A body in white stood at the head of the table and looked across at the elderly man who addressed him. "Yes, that's true Aoi-sama, but this time we've monitored His ki for quite sometime now, and it's been stationary on a Type 3 planet."

"I hope your right, Alle. I've invested a lot of money in your task force for it to fail now."

Alle forced a smile, "We've all invested a large sum of money, Elder," gesturing to the surrounding group of people who were nodding at his words. "As my word of a Nekojin, I will make Him pay for destroying our worlds."

The blue elder Aoi stood up, "You better be sure Alle." He turned to walk away with his attendants, "You better be _damned_ sure you know what you're doing. My people have just rebuilt and are trying to recover some stability from our former lives on Planet Mizu. I don't want us to have to flee again. Because you fail and anger Him further."

Alle bit down to keep his mouth shut and his diplomatic smile plastered on his face. "Of course, Aoi-sama," he bowed as the elder swept by him.

He straightened himself back up and turned back to the group at the table. "If you have anymore concerns, please feel free to speak at this time." Alle watched as the rest of the members shook their heads. "Then this meeting is adjourned. And the next time a meeting is called I will have even better news."

The members stood and began to file out the room Alle nodded to each of them as they left. He glanced up and noticed that one of the members was still in the room. Benz. He did not want to deal with her now. Nevertheless, he had no choice; after all she was his fiancée.

Benz was of the Kuruma planet. She was tall and willowy with long silver hair and gray eyes. She stood up and glided toward him. She had been in love Alle since she met him; she even joined the group just to be near him. "Prince Alle," she called to him as she got closer.

"Princess Benz," he reached to clasp her hands into his. "What can I do for you?"

"I wonder if we are doing the right thing."

He gave her a strange questioning look.

"I mean with seeking revenge," she clarified for him. "You said that He has been stationary on a Type 3 planet for some time now. Maybe we should give up the idea of revenge. He's probably changed."

Alle let out a feline growl dropped her hands as if she scalded him and turned his back on her. "Do you actually believe that!" He whirled back around to face her. "Do you actually believe the He could change? Do you?" His tail swishing vigorously as he advanced on Princess Benz.

Benz backed up a step. "It's just that--"

With inherited feline grace, Alle closed the distance between them. "Or maybe you've forgotten what He has done to _my_ planet and to _yours_. Maybe you would like to forget the screams of agony from your loved ones dying! Or your subjects crying out to be saved, and you can't do anything about it?"

Tears formed in Benz's eyes as Alle hurled accusations at her. "Stop it. Just stop it right now." She wiped the moisture from her eyes. "You know I would never forget. I'm worried about you. I don't want getting revenge on Him to be the only thing in your life."

Alle took a calming breath. "It won't be." He took her small hands and kissed each of them. "I want to deal with Him and have it over with, but I can't focus on us if He is still out there alive. I want us to feel safe. I do not want to worry about Him becoming active again and attacking our peaceful life. I don't want to see our children cut down by that malicious monster."

Benz looked up at him, and wished with all her heart that the words he uttered were true. "I understand. I was just worried about you."

"I'm okay, Benz. Don't worry, this will be over very fast, and when it is, we can start focusing on our own lives--together."

They walked to the door and Benz stopped to look at him. "I hope your right, Alle." She caressed the side of his face and gazed into his the deep pools of his eyes. "I love you. Please come back to me safely. Do not lose yourself in revenge."

Alle watched her disappear, and whispered after her. "Of course, I'm right. He will never escape me as long as _I live_. I will chase Him to the farthest corner of the universe to get my revenge. Make no mistake I will have my revenge."

"Prince Alle," called a voice from the doorway. "We're ready for your instruction, sir."

"Fine, but first I want to check on my cargo." Alle went through the door and walked down a hallway as the soldier followed at a discreet distance. He came upon a tremendous door sealed shut. Walking forward he placed his hand on the scanner and waited. It beeped a bright white color that processed his bio-data, before the doors would slide apart. Alle walked in and called for lights. Inside the brightened chamber laid a lonely creature on a small cot motionless.

"Who is it," the creature called out in a feminine voice. "Who's there?"

"It's me," he called as he walked closer to her bed. "Prince Alle."

The girl creature turned her back on him, "Please go away."

A grim smile flirted with the edges of his mouth. "Not yet, I have one more thing to do with you." He walked to a panel by her bed and slid it open. Alle withdrew a vial and a needle. He pushed the needle into the vial and pulled it back half filled with a dark liquid. He placed the vial back into the panel and slid it shut. "Now, guess what I have for you."

"No, please," she whimpered. "Please no more pain." She burrowed under the thin black sheet covering her, and tried to hide.

"I don't care what you want," replied Alle. "You're going to be my trump card, just as soon as I inject you." He motioned for the soldier that followed him inside, "Hold her down, while I inject her."

The soldier walked forward at his Prince's command and climbed on top of the female straddling her bucking body as he caught hold of both of her arms leaving her helpless. "Don't worry. I won't be coming again for a couple of days." 

She looked at him with sightless blue eyes. "Please don't Alle-sama." She started to weep uncontrollably. "Please."

He looked frowned down at her then struck her in the face. "Do not _ever_ call me by my first name! Don't address me at all." He took the needle and jabbed it her arm. Watching as the dark liquid pumped into her body. The soldier released her arms and moved off the bed when the needle emptied.

They watched in fascination as her body jerked and convulsed as the virulent liquid mingled with her blood. Her violent movements caused her body to twist and churn in agony. She tried to call out but her vocal cords would not work.

When her tossing finally stopped the prince turned on his heels and walked out the door. "I hope that didn't kill her," he muttered to his companion. "She's much more useful alive."

"Do you want me to go back and check on her in a couple of hours, sire?"

Alle stopped and looked back at the closing doors. Pursing his lips, he tapped a finger to them considering. "No, don't do that, if she dies I can still use her." He turned back around. "Though she would be more useful alive." He shrugged. "Oh well, let's get to the bridge."

Walking to the bridge of the ship the young Nekojin prince watched as the gathered workers rose and kneeled before him. The captain came forward, "We await your orders, Prince Alle."

"Good then take us out of orbit and charter a course for a Type 3 planet."

"Which Type 3 planet do you want us to set a course for, Prince Alle."

"Earth. He's there waiting for me. And I shan't be late this time."

"Hai, sire. Type 3 planet Earth, charter the course," called the captain to the assembled Nekojins. "Move your tails, Prince Alle has a important mission to complete. Don't let him down."

In the small room, the female creature turned on her side to face the dank wall that she couldn't see and cried, "Oniisama."

Prince Alle looked out the observation window as stars and planets zoomed by, he purred in his throat. _Matte…Vegeta, I am coming for you_.

==============================================================================

End Chapter 1. Created [01/08/01] and Modified [02/04/01]. Well, this is my first chapter for my Dragon Ball Z fanfic. Heck this is the first chapter that I have ever written for DBZ. So, like my RK fics, thanks for reading and if you have any comments or critiques please send them to me (this also includes flames) at: pmchivas@hotmail.com. Dark Shadow Princess.

****

Lunatics Ravings:

Oniisama--Older brother it's more respectable.

Matte--Wait

Alle--That's my take on the word "alley cat" I think it looks more masculine without the 'y.'

Nekojin--Well this should be self-explanatory. Neko--cat, and -jin--people. So that means this is "cat people."

Mizu--means water.

Aoi--means blue.

Kuruma--means car.


	2. A Visit From the Future

Memories & Revenge __

Memories & Revenge

Chapter 2

_"Look Vegeta," said a male authoritative voice pointing at the orange horizon. "This will one day be your kingdom."_

The ten-year boy walked over to the glass and watched the people below him. "I will rule over all these people, Otousama."

King Vegeta looked down at his son's face one very much like his own. "Yes, you will be the ruler of all the Saiyajin's in the galaxy. You alone will bring our race the greatest glory in our recorded history, by conquering new lands and beyond. Do you know why, Vegeta?"

Young Vegeta shook his head. 

"When each saiyan is born a power reading of their ki is taken, and you son placed in the highest class available. You are a Super Elite Saiyan, a first class warrior. You will be the strongest in the universe. No one will surpass you. You will be the next inheritor of the Super Saiyan powers."

Prince Vegeta scrunched up his tiny face. "Super Saiyan powers?"

The king nodded. "Three thousand years ago, we had a warrior who achieved insurmountable power. You will one day obtain that power and lead Planet Vegeta to a glorious rule in the universe. Other planets will tremble when they hear the name Saiyan. And you Vegeta will lead our people to numerous victories."

The young prince thought about his father's proclamation as he looked out over the skyline and decided he would lead his people to victory. He would become the legendary Super Saiyan. He would become the strongest in the universe, and he would make his father proud. "Hai Otousama. I will be the strongest in the universe, no one will surpass me."

King Vegeta smiled. That's my boy. He will have no rival in the galaxy once he finishes his training. With him the Saiyan race will rule the whole galaxy. I will make sure of it.

"Maite," called an irritated voice. "Come back here Cauli-chan."

"NO!" screamed back a child's voice. "I want to see Papa and Vegeta."

The tired nurse ran down the long corridor, "Come back you are not suppose to be on the observation deck."

The little girl with long black hair was outfitted in blue dress with one earring in her ear stopped and screamed. "NO! I want to see Papa and Vegeta. I want to see Vegeta," and took off running the last few meters.

King Vegeta looked up to see his youngest child hurdling around the corner with her nursemaid fast on her heels. "What's going on here?" He demanded when the girl skidded to a halt in front of him. "What is she doing here?" pointing to his daughter as she moved next to Vegeta.

The nurse puffed out of breath; "I'm sorry King Vegeta." She took another deep breath. "Cauli-chan got away from me when I was taking her to see the new babies."

King Vegeta frowned, stepped forward and slapped the nursemaid. "You know it's forbidden for her to come on the bridge. It's your duty to keep her out of trouble."

The children stood rooted to their spots shocked. The king looked down at Vegeta. "The biggest lesson you will need to learn when ruling is: Never except excuses. They are the signs of weakness, and weakness is unacceptable in a Saiyajin."

"Hai, Otousama," replied Prince Vegeta taking the directive to heart.

The nurse took the eight-year old girl by the hand, and started pulling her away. "Let's go Cauli-chan." 

The girl twisted and pulled trying to free her small hand from her nurse's tight grasp. "No, I don't want to go. I-I want Vegeta."

The nurse rubbed her stinging cheek, and tightened her hold. "That's too bad."

"Oniisama, tasuke…Oniisama…"called the little girl. "Oniisama…"

****

**********************************************************************

In his bed, Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat. What the hell was that? Some kind of weird memory brought on by Bulma's cooking? He looked down at the woman sleeping next to him. That was the last time he let her cook for him. Vegeta slipped from underneath the covers and walked to the window to stare at the moon-less night sky.

Why? Why were memories surfacing now? Why couldn't they just stay suppressed? He did not need reminding that he failed as both a warrior and a prince. His surroundings told him everything he needed--he was worthless. He was one of the two pure remaining Saiyans in the universe, and he--Prince Vegeta, Super Elite Saiyajin--wasn't even the strongest. A third class saiyan was stronger than he was. That was the cruelest joke of all.

Bulma rolled over to snuggle up to Vegeta's warm body, but encountered a warm, but empty space. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room before focusing on Vegeta dressed in his pajama pants standing by the window gazing out at the night sky. What is he doing? She glanced over her shoulder to look at the clock by the bed, the numbers 5:00 am stared back at her in red. It's five o'clock in the morning. Is he going to start a new training program? 

"Vegeta," called Bulma from the bed her voice thick with sleep.

"What do you want Bulma?" He turned and saw her sitting up in the bed wearing a purple nightgown that was slipping off one creamy shoulder.

Bulma! And not Woman? Something's wrong. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Vegeta sneered. "I don't get sick. That's a human thing."

Bulma sighed. "Then come back to bed Saiyan. You don't train for another two hours."

Vegeta glanced back to the window and saw a shadow moving quietly below. "I will when I kill the person trying to break-in." 

She sat up straighter. "What? Someone's trying to break-in, but that's impossible the alarm would have gone off, and alerted us to a breach in security," she finished struggling to get into some pants that she discarded on the floor, before she climbed into bed with Vegeta.

"Then I guess your system is defective," replied Vegeta as he slid open the window.

"It can't be! I designed the system myself," retorted Bulma.

Vegeta just snorted and flew out the open window. 

The figure at the front door cautiously tried the handle, but found it locked. "Damn, now what am I supposed to do?"

Vegeta landed softly behind the tall slim figure, "You could try knocking or dying."

"No, I can't do that," muttered the figure. "If I knock then I'll…"

"You'll what?" asked Vegeta dangerously.

The shadow gulped, "I'll wake the whole house, and I didn't want to do that."

Vegeta smiled. "Then I guess you'll have to die." He powered up.

"No, Father it's me Trunks," rushed out the shadowed figure.

The front door swung open when Bulma heard the figure identify himself to Vegeta. "Trunks? Is that you?"

Vegeta powered down. "Get out of the doorway, woman."

Bulma moved out of the way and let Vegeta walk in, when he passed by she stuck her tongue out at his back. He was so moody lately.

Trunks smile to see his young mother and father interact with each other.

"Come on in Trunks," said Bulma as she held the door open for him. "What are you doing back in the past again? Is everything okay in your timeline?"

Trunks sat down with his mother on the sofa, while his father took up a position opposite them with his arms folded over his bare chest. "Yes, everything's fine," he answered staring at the scars on his father's chest. Where did those come from? How come I didn't notice them the last time I was here?

"Then why are you back here, Boy? If everything's 'fine' in your world as you put it."

Trunks sighed. Why couldn't his father act happy to see him again? He was happy to Vegeta again. "I have a report due at school. It's over my heritage. I got all my human information from mother in my time, and now I need my saiyan half. Mother didn't know much about the Saiyajin race, so I decided since she would be out of town, I would take the time machine and come back to ask you some questions."

Vegeta stared at Trunks not saying a word.

Bulma glared at her husband's silence. "Of course your father would be happy to help you Trunks. He wouldn't mind sharing some of his memories with you."

Vegeta snapped out of his solitude at her words. "No!" He stood up to walk away.

"What to you mean 'no'," screamed Bulma. "You're always talking about Planet Vegeta. Now this time you have someone to listen to your endless Saiyajin superiority drivel."

Vegeta turned and glared at his annoying wife. "I said no, and that's final." He turned and walked away. 

Bulma glared at Vegeta's disappearing back. "Ugh, he makes me so angry. I don't even know why I fell in love with a jerk like that!" She picked up a crystal bowl and threw it against the wall. "What kind of father is he? He can't even take the time to help our son."

Trunks looked on as his young mother ranted and stomped around the room. "I wonder why father doesn't want to talk about the Saiyajins."

Bulma whirled around to face him. "Don't you worry Trunks. I'll get him to talk to you."

Trunks looked up at her and smiled at her determined look. "Hai, Okasan." It was good to be back.

Upstairs Vegeta slammed the door on his and Bulma's room. He lay back on the bed and glanced up at the ceiling. Memories, huh? No, that was one thing he didn't want to think about. He rolled over and shut his eyes, but couldn't block out the voice from his past.

"_Oniisama…tasuke…Oniisama_."

=====================================================================

End Ch. 2. Created [01/08/01] and Modified [02/04/01]. Thanks for reading this far. How's the story working for you? Please remember that all comments, critiques, and flames are to be sent to pmchivas@hotmail.com. Oh, and of course, use the guestbook people. Dark Shadow Princess.

****

Lunatics Ravings:

Okasan--means mother.

Tasuke--means help.

Oniisama--more respectable form of "brother."


	3. Garden Party

Memories & Revenge ****

Memories & Revenge

Chapter 3 

"ChiChi," spoke Bulma in the telephone as she fed Baby Trunks at the same time. "I need your help. Trunks came back from the future to do a report on his heritage about being descendent of the Saiyan race. But Vegeta's being an asshole and refuses to talk "

Trunks quietly sauntered down the foyer steps into the kitchen to see his young mother talking on the telephone, as she spoon-fed his younger self. Boy I've grown since I've last seen me. He laughed as he sat down at the table--what a weird thought.

"I know that Goku doesn't know anything about being a Saiyajin," she took the telephone and pushed the mute button. "Trunks get something to eat." She pointed to a hover box used to keep food warm. "There's plenty in there, your father hasn't come down yet to eat."

"Thanks Mom," replied Trunks as he got a plate down and moved toward the hover box.

Bulma smiled and took her finger off the mute button. "All I need is your help and Gohan's help." She stopped and listened. "Well, you'll say that you have question about Saiyan development or something. We could work it out when you get here." She paused before exclaiming, "What! You'll do it, that's great. Thanks."

Smiling she hung up the telephone to regard her future son. "Boy, Trunks you sure have grown since you've last visited us. And you've gotten even cuter too." Bulma winked at her future son. "I thank Kami--or should that be Dende--every time I look at you that you didn't grow up looking like your father."

Trunks chuckled and blushed. "I thought the same thing--about me growing--when I came down earlier looking at the baby."

Bulma smiled with maternal pride. "Baby Trunks can walk now, and he eats solid foods." She looked at her son's faces carefully and noticed that, although they may look like her father in hair coloring, they had Vegeta's face. She mentally shrugged. Well, I guess you can't escape some things in life. After all, he is their father.

"Well, I spoke with ChiChi and she's going to help me get your father to talk about Vegetasei, and his memories. Okay."

"But won't that make Father angry," asked Trunks as he shoveled hash browns in his mouth.

"Please," muttered Bulma. "Breathing air that won't make him stronger gets your father angry. So, don't worry about that, I can handle him being angry at me."

"I mean angry at ChiChi for questioning him about Saiyajins. It didn't look like Father wanted to talk about them."

She grinned evilly. "You don't know ChiChi. She's the one who forced Piccolo to go and try and get a license." Bulma wagged her forefinger at Trunks. " She can be very forceful, when it comes to grades."

Trunks squirmed. He had only been back for a few hours and now his mother was trying to get him killed. "I don't think this a good idea. I mean mother always told me dad was a private person and since I've met him--well it's true."

Bulma pierced him with an ice blue stare. "And your mother is right. But when it comes to grades, I don't want you failing because your asshole of a father doesn't want to talk about Planet Vegeta."

Trunks sighed. "But…"

She gave him a harder look. "But what?"

He put his head in his hands, and mumbled, "Nothing."

Bulma smiled smugly. "Now let's finish breakfast." She turned to Baby Trunks and saw he had tried to finish breakfast himself, by saturating himself and his clothes with food.

She was going to get him killed thought Trunks. He survived Perfect Cell, Imperfect Cell and four androids just to die at the hands of his father. He's going think this was my fault and then kill me. "Yep, and then I'm going to die. A very slow and painful death."

Bulma glanced back at her future son stopping with a towel in her hand where she was trying in vain to wipe down baby Trunks. "Did you say something? Something about death?"

Pushing the cold eggs around his plate, "No," said Trunks. "Nobody's death, but my own."

Bulma gave him a questioning look her teenage son sure was weird. "Okay, I'm going upstairs to clean up the baby. Do the dishes; the Son's should be here in a few minutes."

"Hai." He got up with his plate and asked, "Should I leave some food out for Otousan?"

Bulma looked out the large window to the training capsule. "No, if that jerk ever comes out he can forage for his own food." She left the dinning area muttering about family meals, and family refusing to show up.

Trunks grinned and shook his head. He loved his future mother, but he was glad to be back in the past. It gave him another opportunity to get to know his father better. Of course, that won't happen when he kills me when mom starts on her plan. He sat back down in his chair and hung his head in his hands.

************************************************************

Bulma lay on the floor playing with the baby, while older Trunks was sitting at an antique desk working on his report when a firm knock came at the door.

"It must be ChiChi," said Bulma as gracefully rose to the floor with Baby Trunks in her arms followed by Mirai Trunks. "Who is it?" she called out as a precaution. Living with Vegeta and being friends with Goku has taught her that she should always be on the safe side.

"Yo, Bulma open up, I'm thirsty," a rude male voice called from the other side of the door.

Bulma curled her lips in disgust recognizing the voice. "Yamcha," she hissed out. "Why is he here," she muttered as she unlatched the door. She opened the door to view an assortment of people on her front porch. 

Yamcha, with Puar floating above his shoulder was lazily leaning on her doorway wearing a white and black outfit that she had bought him when they were dating. Behind him was Goku grinning like an idiot and a very pregnant ChiChi holding onto her husband's arm for either support or etiquette. Kurilin was talking to a laden down Gohan who looked like he would be studying until he was fifty years old.

"Come on in everybody," motioned Bulma as she stepped back from the doorway.

"Hey Trunks," called out Goku. "We didn't expect to see you again."

"Yeah, Trunks," second Gohan. "Why are you here?"

Mirai Trunks grinned. "I didn't expect to see any of you either. Now, that everything has been rebuilt in my time, I've been going back to school. I'm here to do a report"

ChiChi poked Goku in the ribs, "See, Goku even Trunks knows the importance of studying. Fighting isn't everything. That's why I'm not letting this one," she said pointing at her protruding belly, "anywhere near you and your friends."

"But, ChiChi," whined Goku as he rubbed his stomach where her sharp elbow hit him.

"No excuses," she spun around a pointed a finger at Gohan. "I let you have your fun with Gohan, and now he's behind in his studies. I'm not letting you train this one."

Goku looked at her pregnant stomach and sighed. She had better hope it was a girl.

Yamcha came out of the kitchen with his mouth full of cookies and a serving tray full of the same cookies he had stuffed in his mouth. "So, Trunks how come you have to come into the past to do a report?" He swallowed as he sat down. "Didn't you rebuild your libraries?"

"Yeah," Trunks answered scrutinizing at the man who might have been his father, if he hadn't been so fickle--and his mother so temperamental. "However, our libraries don't have extended data on Planet Vegeta and the Saiyajins." 

"Why do you need that kind of information?" said Kurilin as he moved forward to sit down next to Gohan. "When did schools start making you do reports over blown up planets and extinct alien civilizations?"

Yamcha sauntered over and set down next to Goku. "Kurilin is right. Wouldn't it be kind of useless, since the people on Earth don't know that a Saiyajin race existed."

A flare of anger flashed in Mirai Trunks' eyes over the cavalier, but unintentional remarks about the destruction of the Saiyajins. He took a breath, he knew Kurilin and Yamcha didn't mean anything by it, but still…"I have to do a report over my heritage. Aliens are pretty new to my timeline. Heck, I'm the first half alien my class has met."

Goku looked up from where he was gorging on white chocolate cookies with Yamcha. "Heritage. Is that like who you're descended from, Trunks?" innocently defusing the situation before it could become explosive.

Mirai Trunks nodded. "Hai, it's a report about ancestry."

"That sounds interesting," spoke Gohan looking up from the book that his mother was forcing him to read. "I bet Vegeta has tons of information about Saiyajins and Planet Vegeta." He turned to his Dad. "Maybe Vegeta will let us listen in, since you're a full Saiyan dad, while Trunks and I are only half. We could probably learn more about your background Daddy."

Goku nodded his head, "That's a great idea Gohan. I would sure love to learn more about the different power levels of Saiyans." He turned to Trunks. "Do you think Vegeta would mind us coming for the lesson?"

"I don't know," uttered Mirai Trunks despondently. "Father doesn't seem to want to talk about them, he got upset that I asked at all about learning about Saiyans."

"But we're about to change that," proclaimed Bulma standing with ChiChi. "I'm going have ChiChi ask Vegeta some questions, so that Trunks can get his report finished."

"Now that's just mean," murmured Kurilin and Goku, both thinking of the torment Vegeta would go through with ChiChi involved. "Poor Vegeta."

"What was that," demanded ChiChi arms akimbo making her look ferocious even in her very pregnant state.

"Nothing," they quickly blurted out in unison making the people gathered laugh.

"Now, all I have to do is think up a reason why Vegeta needs to leave the gravity training capsule." Bulma turned and looked at the others, "Any ideas?"

Gohan again spoke up. "How about we send my dad over and say that he wants to spar with Vegeta. You know he would come out for that."

Goku grinned and popped his knuckles. "That's not a bad I idea, Gohan. I would like to spar with Vegeta since I'm over here."

Mrs. Briefs walked in the room hearing the last statement. "You can't do that, Goku."

They turned to stare at her. "Why not, Mom?" Bulma finally asked. 

"Look at all these cute men," said Mrs. Briefs ignoring Bulma's question. "Aren't you lucky to have so many nice looking men friends." She turned and looked at Mirai Trunks, "And look it's that really cute boy, that has the same name as Trunks." Mrs. Briefs regarded her daughter and grandson. "You're so lucky Bulma to have such cute male friends and beautiful son and husband."

"Mom. You said something about Vegeta," reminded Bulma impatiently. "Why can't Goku interrupt with Vegeta's training?"

Mrs. Brief blinked her large blue eyes at her daughter. "Oh, because he isn't in there training dear," she conspired with a giggle. "Poor Veggie-chan has been sitting under a tree in the backyard reading a book on human genetics and new technology since early this morning."

"What?" demanded Bulma. "Are we talking about the same Vegeta?" She pointed to the baby crawling on the floor. "Father to Trunks, supposed husband to me--the guy who spends almost all of his free time training? He's in the garden reading a book on human genetics and technology."

"Of course dear, whom else would I be talking about," she inquired looking at her daughter with confused blue eyes. "Veggie-chan came down this morning and asked Papa for some books. I remember this because I gave him some fruit to take with him."

"I can't believe it," Bulma muttered to herself. "That bastard has time to read, but not to help our son become one of the greatest minds of the future."

Goku stood up and stretched, "Yeah, who would have guessed that Vegeta, would be reading instead of off training somewhere." He glanced around the room, noticing the mirroring looks of disbelief, and shock on their faces. "Well, since ChiChi and Bulma have things to do, I think I'll go outside and enjoy the sun," he finished moving slowly toward the door.

Yamcha quickly glanced up and saw that Goku was heading for one of the back doors that led to the garden. "Oh, no you don't Goku," he called out. "I want to see this also. Man, I can not believe it; Vegeta reading." 

Mirai Trunks looked at his mother, she glanced back at him. First Vegeta passes up a chance to expound on the greatness of being a Saiyan, then he misses breakfast and now he's in the garden reading. There must be something wrong. They glanced around at the rest of the people in the room.

The rest of them looked out the door that Yamcha and Goku had just exited. They quickly got up and bolted for the doors too.

*********************************************

_"Prince Vegeta," called a bald headed young Saiyan. "You're not supposed to be at the throne room now. You are supposed to be in your economy class."_

The young prince turned around, "Hush Nappa, you will get me caught. I heard Frieza has come back with some new demands. I want to hear what they are."

"But my Prince, you shouldn't be listening to them without your father's permission."

"Nappa how am I supposed to become a great King when I don't even get to be a part of or hear the important decisions on Vegetasei."

Nappa glanced behind him worriedly. Great only his first few days on the job and he was going to be killed by King Vegeta, because the Prince didn't want to go to class. "But--"

Prince Vegeta turned from looking between the dark curtains to glance at his guard. "Nappa, I do believe you forget yourself. I am the crown Prince of Planet Vegeta." He looked at him with hard unforgiving eyes like his father. "Don't presume to tell me again where I'm supposed to be or what I should be doing. If you should cross the line again I will be forced to kill you, and then replace you with that idiot Radditz."

Nappa bowed. "Hai, your majesty. I am sorry for my impertinence. I was only trying to do the job King Vegeta gave me. There's no need to replace me with that half-wit Radditz."

Prince Vegeta inclined his head and turned back to the curtain to see the emissary enter the throne room.

"King Vegeta," said the emissary as he kneeled in front of the throne. "I bring back a new request from Lord Frieza."

King Vegeta leaned forward and snapped, "Well, what is it? What does Frieza demand now? We're already sending our babies off to become part of his mercenary ideals."

The emissary looked up to see the hard onyx eyes regarding him with such coldness a shiver ran down his spine, and it didn't help that the news he was about to impart could likely get him killed. "Well, your Majesty. Lord Frieza has demanded that you give him Prince Vegeta."

"What!" roared the enraged King as he came off his throne swishing his tail in angry motions. "Has Frieza lost his mind? Does he actually believe I will hand over my son to that monster? He is the crowned Prince of Vegetasei! He is not some property to be yielded to Frieza!

The frightened emissary gulped, "Sire, there's more."

King Vegeta frowned and stopped pacing. "What is it?"

"Lord Frieza, says that if you do not give up the boy he will replace you as King and put another on the throne of Planet Vegeta—or destroy the planet if you refuse his request. He says that the choice is yours."

"The choice is mine," King Vegeta dryly laughed. "Either I give up my son, or my throne will be taken away, or my people will be destroyed." He laughed again. "Some choices. Did you hear those, Elders? Frieza is trying to use my son as a bargaining tool for the throne. What do you advise me to do now?"

From the dark sides of the room and raspy voice called out, "Give up Prince Vegeta."

"What?" exclaimed King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta at the same time. "Give him up."

"Yes," said another voice. "Trust us. It's for the good of Planet Vegeta. Give Lord Frieza the prince."

King Vegeta turned and studied the dark walls where the Elders of Vegetasei dispensed advice to the ruling monarch. They had better have a good plan he thought. "Fine I will do as you say." He turned to the quaking ambassador. "Tell Frieza he may have my son."

The emissary cautiously glanced up shocked that the King and Elders would give up the young prince so effortlessly. "Hai, sire."

"You can take the boy when he's finished with today's work." 

The consul rose and bowed to the king as he left the room to deliver his message.

"Let's go Nappa," said young Vegeta as he turned from the curtain. His own father was giving him over to Frieza. "You're right I should be in economics right now." 

Vegeta twisted in his dream, as he watched his younger self walk stoically away. His own father had given him away. His own father hadn't fought to keep him, the throne was more important.

***************************************************

"Captain," called a female Nekojin at the navigational bridge. "We're approaching the Type 3 planet called Earth."

"Good. How long until we reach its orbit?"

"Thirty to forty minutes top, sir."

"Fine, carry on, I will relay the information to Prince Alle." The captain stood from his chair and went to inform the prince of their approaching destination.

The captain marched up to the room that Prince Alle was occupying for the trip to the Type 3 planet. He knocked politely. "Alle-sama, I'm coming in."

"What do you want Tama," asked the Prince from his reclining position on a white futon bed. "Is there something wrong on the bridge?"

He bowed. "No, sire," answered Tama. "I thought you'd like to know that we are approaching Earth's orbit. "The bridge is waiting for your instructions."

Alle sat up quickly at his words. "Vegeta," he hissed out. "It's almost time for our meeting." He looked to the captain. "Tama return to the bridge. I'll join you shortly I have to go get a package ready to deliver to my old friend."

"Hai, sire," Tama bowed and walked back out the sliding metal door.

Alle moved from the futon to stand in front of the mirror. Vegeta I wish you a painful death, he thought. And I'm the one who's going to give it to you. He chuckled as he walked out the door. 

******************************************************

Vegeta lay silently sleeping with his head resting back and a book on genetics spread across his lap. Unbeknownst to him two tears had slipped down his cheek leaving trails of wetness behind.

"Hey Goku," whispered Yamcha as they stood over the reposing figure. "Do you think we should wake him?"

"I don't know Yamcha," he whispered back uncomfortable seeing tears on Vegeta's face. "You know the only other time I saw Vegeta cry was on Planet Namek, when Frieza killed him."

"Goku," called ChiChi as she neared with the rest of the group. "Why are you looking so sad? Is it Vegeta?"

"What," yelled Bulma pushing herself to the front of the group. "Is something wrong with Vegeta? What happened people don't get hurt reading books in gardens?"

Yamcha moved aside when he heard her voice and saw her approach with both Trunks in tow. It still hurt that she cared for Vegeta enough to have his child and marry him. It hurt more when he thought about his part in their final breakup. It was his own fault for thinking there would always be time for him to settle down with Bulma and start a family. That Bulma no matter how many times they broke up, she would continuously be there, waiting for him to return. But when he came to return he found his way blocked by a Saiyan Prince--who wanted to see him dead--and a baby that wasn't his. "Bulma, Vegeta was…"

"Vegeta was what," asked the Saiyan Prince rousing from his slumber. Damn more memories were surfacing. He glanced up. Great, just what he needed to see when he woke up--his mate's ex-boyfriend and that idiot Kakkarot standing over him.

"Oh, Vegeta you're awake," exclaimed Goku.

Vegeta stared at him. "Kakkarot you have an amazing ability to state the obvious." He stated grimacing.

Goku smiled. "Thanks, Vegeta."

"That wasn't a compliment, Kakkarot." Vegeta sneered and looked towards Yamcha standing slightly behind Goku. "You there Scar-face. What were you saying about me?"

Yamcha clinched his fists over being referred to as 'scar-face.' But Puar spoke for him. "Yamcha-sama has a name. And it's not Scar-face."

"I don't care what his name is cat." Vegeta turned at looked at Yamcha. "If he doesn't answer my question his name will be of no consequence--to anybody."

Yamcha leaned forward. "You can't do anything Vegeta. Goku wouldn't like it and neither would your wife."

Vegeta smirked as he drew one leg up grimacing at a sharp pain that ran along his lower back. "You might not know this, but I'll inform you anyway, so you can always keep this information in your simple mind. I do not care what my wife or Kakkarot thinks. If or when I kill you, the last thing that will be on my mind, is if my wife or Kakkarot would approve."

"Vegeta," warned Goku. 

"Quiet Kakkarot. I don't believe I was addressing you."

"You know you really are a bastard," yelled Yamcha stepping around Goku for a minute, and then quickly assuming his shielded position.

Vegeta expression turned from bored amusement to fiery anger. "Scar-face, I know that you value your life, so I'm not going to kill you right now. But if you ever cast aspirations on my legitimacy--and you're not married to me--I will kill you on the spot."

"Fuck you, Vegeta," muttered Yamcha. "At least I don't cry in my sleep."

"What was that? Crying who was crying," questioned Bulma as she pushed her way to stand beside Goku.

Goku turned waved at the baby in her arms as he answered, "Vegeta was."

Bulma shifted the baby to the other arm as she bent down to scrutinize her husband's face for traces of a tear path. "Vegeta?" 

"Humph," said Vegeta moving the human genetics book aside to rise slowly to his feet. "Kakkarot and his friend are lying. I do not cry. Crying is a weak human emotion. Saiyan's have no need to cry after they are more than two days old."

Mirai Trunks watched his father stand and glimpse the quick grimace of pain that flashed across his face. "Father, are you okay." He moved forward to stand next to his mother waiting to give support if it was needed.

"I'm fine boy," declared Vegeta. "Mine your own damn business."

Bulma turned to look at her husband and saw the pain he was holding back glazed in his eyes. "Vegeta, if you're tired then you should sleep inside the house instead of outside in the garden."

Vegeta closed his eyes against the discomfort in his lower back and snapped out, "Woman don't presume to tell what to do. I'm not some child that needs your constant supervision."

"Then don't act like a child Vegeta, and I won't treat you like one," she yelled back.

"Hey Yamcha," muttered Kurilin. "Aren't you glad to get away from that."

"Yeah," he answered back with a heavy sound of remorse in his voice as he watched the couple interact with each other. "I'm lucky."

Mirai Trunks came forward again and grabbed his father's arm when he saw another flash of pain in his father's eyes. "Father you are not all right. Something's wrong with you. I saw the pain in your eyes."

Vegeta turned to his son with a look of hatred and betrayal. "And I told you that's nothing wrong with me boy." He slapped his hand away. "Now, get out of my face."

"Vegeta," called Goku who noticed the last flash of pain in the prince's eyes when he yanked his arm away. "I think there is something wrong with you."

"Shut up Kakkarot," replied Vegeta. "When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." Vegeta moved forward to walk past his wife's friends, when another sharp point of pain shot through his back and causing his knees to buckle as he fell forward. 

"Otousan!" screamed Mirai Trunks.

"VEGETA!" screamed Bulma as she dropped to her knees in front of the fallen prince. "What's wrong?" She handed baby Trunks to ChiChi standing behind her. She took Vegeta's head into her lap. "Anata, what's wrong?" But his eyes remind shut. Her azure eyes filled with tears as she turned to her future son and oldest friend. "Let's get him into the house, and I'll call the doctor."

"This looks serious," said Goku as he bent down to lift Vegeta in his arms.

Vegeta moaned in pain. "Don't touch me Kakkarot. I don't need your assistance."

"Father," broke in Mirai Trunks. "You need help, something's wrong. Let Goku help you into the house." Trunks bent down, "If you won't have Goku's help then take mine. I'm your son."

"Vegeta," whispered Bulma tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me," he muttered as he went to stand up. He looked into her sad eyes, his hands itched to wipe away her tears, but he knew he could not show any emotion in front of her friends he wasn't going to be thought of as weak. "You waste you tears on me, woman." He moved his head toward his son and stared at him with dark unfeeling eyes. "Boy, since you are bent on 'helping' me as you put it. I will allow you to 'help' me to my feet. Then, I want you to take your whimpering human mother away from me. Got that."

Mirai Trunks looked relieved at his father's word. "Hai, Otousan." He came forward and gingerly helped Vegeta to his feet. Moving back he took his mother's arm and helped her to her feet, while pulling her backwards like his father instructed.

Looking up at her son Bulma saw the worry in his eyes so much like her owns. "But," she said pointing to her husband who was now leaning against a tree for support.

"Gohan," whispered Goku. "Come here son."

Gohan left his mother to run to his father. "Yes, Dad."

"Son we're going to have to double-team Vegeta in order to get him into the house so Bulma can call a doctor. Be careful not to harm his back more than necessary."

"Hai," the young boy whispered looking toward Vegeta. This was going to be a hard job. Vegeta had amazing power when his Saiyajin pride was on the line. They cautiously moved forward.

"Stop where you are Kakkarot," called Vegeta. "There is nothing wrong with me. So, you and your brat can move back."

Yamcha walked up front when he saw Goku and Gohan pause in their approach. He took a deep breath and glanced at Bulma from the side of his eye. This was for her; since he could not be her husband or father to her child he was going to be her friend. "Look, asshole," he called to Vegeta. "Stop being such a jerk and let Goku or your son help you into the house so you can get some medical help. For some odd reason Bulma actually cares about what happens to you."

"Ahh, Yamcha," called Kurilin as he stepped up next to his friend trying to pull him back behind Goku and Gohan for protection. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? You know this is Vegeta that you're yelling at, I do believe that out of all of us--Goku included--he'd like to kill you the most."

Yamcha stepped back a little just incase Vegeta decided to take a hit at him. "He needs help. Besides in his weakened condition he can't do anything to me, without hurting himself. So, I say we all attack at once and we can get him into the house." He tapped Goku on the shoulder, "Just to be safe you attack first."

That useless human was yelling at him again, _and_ was calling him weak. "Look you incessant bug. I do not happen to need a doctor, I know exactly what's wrong with me. So, all of you just shut up and mind your own damn business. And stay the hell away from me, I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Bulma let go of her future son's arm to walk toward her husband. He may be uncaring jerk sometimes, but for some reason she loved him deeply and didn't want to see him hurt. "Anata," she called softly. "Why don't you come into the house and let me call the doctor."

Vegeta leaned his head against the cooling bark of the tree. "Wo--Bulma," he amended causing a few eyebrows to be lifted in the garden. "I'll be fine in a minute. Just wait…" he stopped on a groan. "I'm going to be fine."

She moved forward. Bulma didn't care that he wanted to preserve pride in front of her friends, her husband was in pain, and that was something she couldn't ignore. "But you're in pain, Vegeta. I know you are very strong, but I'm not so…please."

"Damn." Sweat rolled of his face. This was much harder than he thought it was going to be. Vegeta let out a terrifying howl and held the tree in a death-grip.

Bulma and the others ran forward to surround Vegeta. However, held back when they saw something pushing through the navy blue jump suit that he wore without the traditional Saiyan armor.

"It's his tail," exclaimed Gohan as he saw the rest of it slide through the opening it had made in Vegeta's suit.

"That was so gross," murmured Kurilin to Goku. "Did you see the way it just slid on out his back side."

Mirai Trunks stood in awe. He had heard about Saiyajins having tails, but this was unbelievable. "I didn't think it would look like this," he whispered to his mother.

"He grew his tail back? Why?" asked Yamcha.

Bulma ran towards Vegeta who was now flicking his tail in an up and down motion as he caught his breath. "Why the hell did you scare me like that Vegeta," she hit him in the chest pissed and relieved that he wasn't seriously sick. "I thought you were dying or worse."

"Shut up woman," Vegeta affectionally growled back at her. "Do you know how dangerous it is for a Saiyan tail to grow back after it's been removed for several years?"

"No," she snapped back at him. "I don't. I happen to be human."

Vegeta glared at her. "How unfortunate for you."

"So, Vegeta," called Goku. "Why'd you grow your tail back? And why is it so dangerous for a Saiyan to do it?"

Vegeta turned and smiled at Goku. "Because Kakkarot it requires a lot of energy to summon up and hit yourself with it." He held up a finger and formed a small white ball of energy at his finger's peak. "See Kakkarot. Do you feel that energy."

"Wow, Vegeta," he exclaimed honestly impressed. "That's a lot of ki for a small ball. But how come it caused you so much pain. Even with the energy that it's giving off now, you shouldn't been hurt as much."

"Because Kakkarot," Vegeta explained in bored tones. "Since, I was using it on myself I had to increase the power level."

Goku considered processed the information and then nodded his head. "That doesn't explain why you grew your tail back. I mean you've been fine this long without it, how come you want it back now?"

Vegeta turned his head up to the sky. "For an experiment on my power level." From the corner of his eye he saw the gleam in Goku's eyes and the questions on his wife's face. "That's all, I'm going to say about this for now until I work out the details."

Trunks walked forward amazed at seeing his father's tail grow in front of his eyes. He'd heard that Saiyajins possessed tails but this was the first time he'd seen one. "Otousan, how does that work?"

Vegeta smirked and glanced at Gohan from the side of his eye. The boy was busy talking with his mother. "So, you want to see how it works boy?" He smiled at Mirai Trunks. "Hey! Kakkarot's brat….catch." He flicked the small energy ball at Gohan.

Gohanturned to see a small white ball of light coming straight at him. "Crap," he whispered knowing that he couldn't jump out of the way. The spinning ball of hot energy hit in the middle of his chest. "Ouch," he cried as he rubbed the spot where the ball struck him.

"Gohan!" screamed ChiChi and Goku at the same time. "Are you okay," questioned his mother as she felt all over him for any damages that spinning ball might have caused him.

"I'm okay Mom," replied Gohan as he looked behind him to see his tail. "Its back!" he burst out as he experimentally wiggled his new grown appendage.

"Vegeta," frowned Goku. "Why did you do that? That might have seriously hurt Gohan. Not to mention it scared ChiChi to death. You shouldn't have done that."

Vegeta sneered. "If that little brat died from that, I would be amazed." He pointed his finger at Mirai Trunks. "Besides he wanted to see what the ball did. So, I tested on the nearby Saiyan." He moved tail to check if it was dry. It was. He wrapped it around his waist. He almost felt like a true Saiyajin prince with his tail back again.

"Vegeta," yelled ChiChi as she pushed back Kurilin with one hand as she held Baby Trunks in her other arm. "How dare you fire some strange beam at my son." She gestured to the baby in her arms. "How would you like it if Goku shot a beam at your son? Next time try it on your own son and see how you like the feeling."

"I can't. Bulma had Trunks' tail removed when he was a few days old," his statement tinged with the tangible sound of remorse over his son's lost Saiyajin connection.

ChiChi faltered when she heard the sound of regret in Vegeta's tone. A very human sentiment, and an extremely un-Vegeta like emotion. Once again reminding her that the blood that flowed through her own cherished husband flowed through his. "Oh, I just assumed that Trunks wasn't born with a tail. I didn't know that Bulma had it removed."

Vegeta grunted. "Saiyans can not, not be born with tails. It's a major facet in our genetic coding. Hybrid Saiyans may be whelped without certain aspects of our inherent coding but a tail is not one of them. It would be the last symbol of the Saiyajin race to disappear when interbreeding with several species."

Mirai Trunks and the others spun toward Bulma whose face now resembled the scarlet red tank top that she was wearing. She didn't know Vegeta knew Trunks was born with a tail and she had it surgically removed a few days after giving birth. She was mortified that she unwittingly removed a part of her son's heritage without even consulting Vegeta about its importance before hand. "Vegeta--"

"Be quiet, woman. Someone's coming," interrupted Vegeta staring at her with cool black eyes. He didn't want to hear any of her excuses as to why she was ashamed that her son was born with a tail. 

At his father's announcement Mirai Trunks ran in front of Bulma with Yamcha flanking her other side, while Kurilin and Gohan took up a stance in front of ChiChi. Both Vegeta and Goku stood next to each other in front of the group as the person descended from the sky.

"It's Piccolo-san," cried out Gohan sensing the familiar ki. "What are you doing here?"

The Namek nodded at Gohan but spoke to Goku and Vegeta. "Son. Vegeta. I was with Dende when he felt a large ship coming here."

"To Earth," asked Goku. "Is there something wrong with the ship?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Yes to Earth, but more importantly the ship seemed locked down on this position over Capsule Corp." He turned to look at the others. "It should be here in a few minutes."

"Good," smiled Vegeta. "It's been a long time since I've had a good workout."

"I know what you mean Vegeta," said Goku as he flexed his fingers.

Piccolo just stared at him. Sure, he liked to fight but he didn't want to die trying to get into every fight like these Saiyans did. He glanced toward Gohan and noticed that a brown thing was waving up and down. "Gohan, you've got your tail back."

"Yeah, Vegeta grew it back for me. Isn't it neat." He wiggled his tail again. "It's kind of nice having it back again."

Vegeta peered out the side of his eye at the tail waving to and fro. "Boy, if you want to keep your tail, wrap it around your waist like a true Saiyan, not wagging it like some dog."

"Hai, Vegeta." He flicked his tail once more and wrapped it around his waist imitating the prince's counter clockwise wrap. But his mother soon made him move it from around his shirt and made him wrap it underneath.

Mirai Trunks looked at his father's tail and wondered how come his mother had his removed. He would have liked to have a tail, plus it would have given him one more bond with his father. He watched as ChiChi passed his younger self back to his mother's waiting arms. She pulled out a pacifier and stuck it in Baby Trunks' mouth as she rocked him to sleep. What right did his future mother and past mother have to cut off his tail? A vital piece of his Saiyan heritage.

"It's here," commented Goku as a blue ship descended out of the sky and hovering over Capsule Corp. and the Z warriors leaving them all in it's enormous shadow.

"Really Kakkarot," came the dry reply from beside Goku. "I do believe we would have missed that great big ship coming into the Earth's atmosphere to hang over us like a dark cloud without your astute recognition."

Goku chuckled. "Your welcome Vegeta."

ChiChi and Gohan silently moaned behind him in pain. Goku was too innocent to understand that he was being royally insulted.

****

****************************************************

"Prince Alle," called Captain Tama. "We've arrived, sire."

Alle sat his book aside and rose in front of the wide screen window. "Turn on the external viewing. I want to see Vegeta."

"Hai sire," called a young Nekojin at the controls. "External viewing window on screen."

"Good." The wide screen blipped and then focused on the group below. The Saiyan prince was standing amongst a group of people he did not recognize. They must be inhabitants of his planet, well except for that green guy. "Vegeta," he purred in his throat. "Open the doors, I going out to meet an old friend."

=====================================================================

End Chapter 3. Created [01/09/01] and Modified [02/04/01]. Not where I wanted to end but I was getting a little sidetracked. The next chapter will be better organized, I promise. Hope you enjoyed it. Send all: comments, questions, critiques, and flames to me. [pmchivas@hotmail.com][1] Or if you rather you can sign the guestbook. Thanks. Dark Shadow Princess.

   [1]: mailto:pmchivas@hotmail.com



	4. I Forgot You

Memories & Revenge

Memories & Revenge

Chapter 4

The group below watched as a door slid open and a shadowed being appeared in the hatchway. The being stood in there just watching them as if it was afraid of them. The shadow stepped back and gave an order to someone inside the ship.

"Is he calling for reinforcements," asked Yamcha as a cold snake of fear wound it's way down his spine. Aliens again, ever since they met Vegeta they hadn't run into any normal enemies, preferably ones with a lower power rating than his. As well as being easily destroyed--but left a mess that made the battle look fierce.

"What are you scared," smirked Vegeta never taking his eyes off the opening on the ship. Something about the outline of that shadow seemed familiar.

"Of course he's not," answered Kurilin. "We just want to know how many people, there are going be before we fight. It has nothing to do with being scared."

"Oh really," questioned Piccolo who didn't believe the story one iota.

Goku turned to his wife but also spoke to Bulma. "If there is going to be fighting, why don't you go inside the house? Or better yet Bulma can take a capsule car and you can go back to our house."

"_Dame_," Bulma fiercely whispered. "I'm not leaving my home. You guys always try to leave me out of the action. What I will promise you is I'll stay back and out the way but I'm not budging one inch from my property." She turned and motioned to ChiChi. "She can go inside if she wants to."

Mirai Trunks turned and pleaded also, "Okasan, maybe it's better that you go with Goku's idea and get to safety."

"I said no Trunks. I'm not leaving." Bulma shifted the baby to the other shoulder as she glared at her future son. "I should at least get a chance to see who ever comes out of the spaceship that landed in our backyard."

"But Mother, it could get dangerous." Trunks tapped his father on the shoulder. "Tell mom to go inside the house, where it's safer for her."

Vegeta scoffed. Stupid boy didn't he realize that his mother never listened to him. Besides as long as he was out there the Saiyajin prince wasn't going to let nothing happen to his family. "Fine. Woman go into the house like good human and tend to your brat." He peered at Mirai Trunks and lifted a brow asking a silent '_Is that what you wanted?_'

"Listen you bigheaded asshole," retorted Bulma. "I'm not going anywhere. And this 'brat' as you call it happens to be your son, too." She turned to Mirai Trunks. "And I don't appreciate you asking your father to tell me to go inside the house. He does not own me!"

Mirai Trunks just hung his head, and sighed. It was pointless those two were stubborn to the end.

"Look," cried Kurilin pointing to the spaceship as two beings came out from underneath and set up a screen. "It's looks like a projection screen."

"Great," replied Piccolo in a sarcastic tone. "They came all this way to show us the latest movie. How nice of them."

Goku laughed as he whispered to Kurilin. "I hope it's a good one. I've been meaning to take ChiChi and Gohan to the cinema."

Vegeta scowled. "Kakkarot, shut up. Your stupidity hurts my head, and makes me wonder if you were truly birthed on Planet Vegeta."

Bulma glared at her husband's back. "You know, you don't have to be so rude to Son every time he opens his mouth." She gestured toward Goku. "If it wasn't for him, I would have been killed several times."

For the first time Vegeta took his eyes from the spaceship hovering above to look at his wife. He couldn't help it that every time Kakkarot opened his mouth it was to parlay something stupid. He looked to the Goku standing beside him and saw him joking with the bald monk called Kurilin. He wondered if he would be joking with another Saiyan before a fight if Frieza hadn't destroyed his home world. "Fine. Now, I have another reason why I must kill, Kakkarot." Vegeta said arrogantly as he uncoiled his tail and re-wrapped it comfortably around his waist. 

Piccolo groaned. "Shut up all of you."

********************************************************

Vegeta quickly turned his attention from his vexatious wife to the ship in front of him. He watched as the being quickly navigated the steps to stand before the assembled group. Piercing Vegeta with sharp clear blue eyes, that spoke of hatred.

Gohan gawked at the figure before them. The alien creature looked almost like a cat! It had pointed ears that sat between long white hair framing his face. The cat person stood as tall as his dad, and wore a white long Chinese dress shirt over matching pants. Gohan continued to look over the alien being standing before him and noticed that it's hands weren't paws; they looked human except for the pointed claws at the end of each finger. This mammal also had a tail, long and white, although Vegeta kept his wrapped this being let his tail move freely about. 

Yamcha who had also been looking at the tail couldn't keep back his exclamation much longer. "It has a tail!"

Bulma glared at Yamcha. "We can see that, Yamcha we're not blind," she whispered furiously not noticing at that moment she sounded precisely like Vegeta.

"But I thought only Saiyajins had tails, Bulma."

The figured finished his staring contest with Vegeta and shifted his eyes toward Bulma and Yamcha. The woman holding the baby he saw her arguing with Vegeta earlier. This was curious who was she? He glanced to the guy who had mentioned his beautiful tail. "Saiyan's aren't the only species to have tails." He glanced back to Bulma. "What an interesting creature you are," he stated as he walked closer to her.

"Thank you," Bulma whispered timidly as the alien walked closer to her. She clutched Baby Trunks closer to her breast.

Vegeta snorted he called Bulma many things but 'interesting' wasn't one of the adjectives that he would apply to her. Nevertheless he turned around to follow the creature with his eyes as he made his way toward Bulma and his sons. He knew that creature, if only he could jiggle his memory more. _Damn_, it worked when he didn't want it to how come it wasn't working now. He focused on the tail moving up and down.

Alle walked up to female holding the young offspring, but found further passage blocked by a young man. He looked up into the boy's cold blue eyes, and gasped. "You look remarkably like Vegeta."

Mirai Trunks just stared at the alien before answering. "I'm his son."

Vegeta's eyebrows shot up as he heard the alien say his name, but it wasn't that the alien knew his name, but the way he said it. He pronounced the name like he was purring. _Purring?!_ _Masaka_! It couldn't be, but it was, standing right before him was a Nekojin. A race of cat people he thought Frieza had destroyed long ago. He studied the Nekojin closer out of narrowed black eyes. Yes, now I recognize him it's Prince Alle.

Prince Alle who had been unsuccessfully trying to get around Mirai Trunks, turned and smiled at Vegeta as if reading his thoughts. "So you're his son are you?" He aimed his smile at Trunks. "Did you know your father and I are old friends…umm, what is your name I didn't catch it?"

Trunks glanced at his father for advice, but all he got was a shrug and smirk in return. "My name is Trunks. What do you want with my mother?"

"Your mother?" Prince Alle backed up and appraised Bulma thoroughly. Vegeta mated with a human creature. How bizarre. He turned and found Vegeta's eyes still on him as he said in the Saiyan tongue, "You always did have weird taste in women Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta eyes widen upon hearing his native language spoken to him. Then he laughed a full-bodied genuine laugh, which shocked everybody standing around him. They had never heard Vegeta laugh except for his condescending chuckle he used in battle. "Coming from you Prince Alle, that is quite a compliment," he called back wrapping his tongue around a language he once thought would die with him.

The Nekojin prince tried to approach Bulma again, but still found his passage impeded by Vegeta's son. He held up his hands, "Look no tricks. Nothing, I just wanted to get a closer look, at her that's all. Didn't I just finish telling you that I was an old friend of your father? I'm Prince Alle of the Nekojin people."

Mirai Trunks let out a very Vegeta like snort and fully stepped in front of his mother. "I don't care who you say you are. You are not going anywhere near my mother until you tell me what you want with her, or if my father says it's safe for you to come near her."

Alle let out a furious hiss at the boy. "Fine." He looked over Trunks' shoulder to speak to Bulma. "You should really teach your son some manners. They are appalling. I haven't even told him that I was here to kill his father yet, and he's already hostile."

"What?" burst out Bulma as she heard the last part he said, "You're here to kill Vegeta?"

Prince Alle strolled back to assume his position in front of Vegeta. "Yes. I've come to kill Vegeta. Why else would I be on a Type 3 planet?" He snorted, "The ambiance?"

"Why?" Bulma tried to get around Trunks but Yamcha grabbed her back behind her future son. "I know he's an arrogant asshole, but that's no reason for trying to kill your friend."

Alle focused his cold blue eyes upon even colder black eyes. "Friends, huh. I thought so too, once a long time ago, but then I found out that, no one is a friend to Vegeta. None who values their life. Vegeta is a user." He moved his eyes along the various people standing on the lawn, and rested them on Goku. "You look like a Saiyan. Are you one? I thought Vegeta was the only Saiyan left in the galaxy?"

Goku went to nod his head yes when Vegeta answered for him. "No, he is not a Saiyan, he's an Earthling named Goku. I am the last _true_ Saiyan alive."

"B-But Vegeta," stammered Goku regarding Vegeta with surprised eyes at the prince's denial of his Saiyajin birth. "I thought I was a Saiyajin."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "No, _Goku_" emphasizing his earthling name. "I said that you fight like a true Saiyan warrior. But you are definitely not a Saiyan. You are an Earthling." When the words left Vegeta's mouth he was shocked at how true that lie was. He realized the real reason he stayed on Earth wasn't to surpass Kakkarot in fighting skill, but because he didn't want to be the last of his kind. Try as hard as he could he couldn't gain the upper hand on Kakkarot, hell even his brat surpassed him. I am truly the last true Saiyan warrior left. After I die my race will die with me.

Alle turned to Vegeta and decided to goad him. "That is a shame. To be a prince and have no planet or people to guide to greater achievements. No wonder your child and mate, don't refer to you with proper respect. Your station in life has ended. You are a prince of a dead race. Once they were the warriors of the galaxy. Now, they are nothing but a stain in space." He laughed as he looked at the agitated Vegeta who continued to keep his arms crossed about his chest, but his monkey-ish tail had unfurled itself and was whipping the air in furious slashes.

Goku watched as Vegeta continued to stand and listen to that Nekojin Alle mock him. Why wasn't Vegeta attacking? "That's enough! Other than wanting to kill Vegeta what do you want?"

"That's all I want," replied Alle as he turned from Vegeta to an angry faced Goku. "I've come bearing gifts for Vegeta's destruction." He glared at the saiyan prince. "I want him to suffer before I kill him." He walked toward the screen and picked up a small remote control and pushed a button and the weird guttural sounds that the princes were speaking sounded from the screen. "Did you hear me Vegeta. I said I want you to suffer. Like you made me suffer."

Piccolo who had been silent for the majority of the conversation perked up when Alle sauntered over to the huge projection screen. "I see. You're going to make Vegeta suffer by showing him a bad foreign language film." Piccolo levitated himself up into an Indian style position. "That is truly ingenious. I don't know how come _I_ didn't think of something like that, when Vegeta first came to this planet. I wasted all that energy fighting him, when I could have just shown him a movie."

The prince chuckled. "I like your style green one. Where you from?"

"The name's Piccolo," he spat at the Nekojin prince. "I'm a Namek."

"Well Piccolo, you can relax, I'm not showing a foreign film." He whirled back to Vegeta. "You were obviously off Vegetasei when it met with its unfortunate accident, but lucky enough for us Frieza recorded it. I love his demented soul."

"What!" demanded Vegeta. 

"Just watch the screen Vegeta," said the prince as he smiled and pushed a different button.

Vegeta turned at watched as a golden planet encircled by two rings came into view. "Vegetasei," he whispered. "My planet."

Bulma watched as her husband's arms dropped down beside his waist as the planet came on the screen. So, that's what his and Goku's planet looked like. She saw her son walk forward to stand behind his father. His eyes were fixated to the screen. Even Goku and Gohan closed in to see the screen as if they were in a trance. She turned back to the screen to look at the planet that birthed her husband and best friend. It was a beautiful planet that gave off an orange glow with a tint of red and purple in the coloring. She remembered that at the beginning of her and Vegeta's new relationship she often caught him gazing at the sunset. He told her that it was one of his favorite times on Earth. Now, she could see why, Planet Vegeta looked like one vast sunset.

Vegeta looked at the screen restraining his hands from going up and touching the planet that he knew would only live in his memories. He felt his son come up behind him and sensed Kakkarot and his brat Gohan move closer to him to view the screen.

"That's Planet Vegeta," whispered Goku in awe. "It's so familiar."

"Yeah," announced Gohan as he stood next to his father.

"It feels like I know this planet," said Mirai Trunks.

Vegeta turned to regard the men not saying anything knowing that Alle's eyes were veraciously devouring his every move and word. He couldn't tell them that all Saiyajins were born with the imprint of Vegetasei in their genetic coding, so they would always recognize their home world. He was he was in his third lunar cycle when he last saw his home planet before he left to live with Frieza--forever. It was still as beautiful on film when he left it. His only regret was not killing Frieza to avenge his people's shameful death.

"Yeah, look at that planet, beautiful right. But not as beautiful as Planet Keito, which is my planet that you destroyed Prince Vegeta." The prince took the remote and pressed another button. "This scene should prove to be very interesting to you Vegeta."

**************************************************

On the horizon of Planet Vegeta a Saiyajin ship appeared with the world "Elite" inscribed on the cool metallic body of the flying vehicle. The ship door opened to reveal a shadowy but commanding figure, who was promptly enveloped in force field upon leaving the protecting ship. The man stood inside the barrier surrounded by others that were also dressed in Saiyan armor who sat in small hovering motor-ships or inside their own force field flanking the shadowed leader.

The picture zoomed in on the leader the small group watching the screen gasped. Fixated on their faces were various degrees of shock. "It looks like an older version of Vegeta," ChiChi murmured quietly to Bulma who seemed to have lost her own voice.

Vegeta inched closer to the screen upon seeing the Saiyan warrior's face. "Otousama," he said with a hint of longing in his voice that he didn't know was there. "King Vegeta."

Mirai Trunks glanced down in his father eyes that always seemed to give no emotion away were now full of an intense longing that he never knew his father possessed. He looked back to the screen and saw the king assume a position that he often saw his father use. The King stood with his arms crossed against his chest, feet spread apart; coal colored eyes betraying nothing. His tail wrapped securely around his waist, his orange cape billowing in the wind that held the crest of the royal house monogrammed on the back. He was indeed a commanding figure. Trunks looked at the man who greatly resembled his father, so this was his paternal grandfather. Looking at the man, although no longer of this universe, Trunks felt like it was an honor just to see him.

The screen panned out to show many warriors impressing both ChiChi and Bulma that were as many women fighters as there were men. The Saiyan women were gorgeous they both thought as they watched the screen stop on a female warrior standing beside the man identified as King Vegeta. She was a commanding figure herself, dressed in the Saiyan armor. The female Saiyan was both lean and muscular. Her hair was cut short in a bob of autumn colored hair ending just before her eyes, which were almost a liquid brown color. Her arms stood akimbo at her sides while she looked forward at another ship that was edging onto the screen.

"Who's that Vegeta," inquired ChiChi as she gazed at the saiyan beauty on the screen. If Goku had never came to Earth he would have ended up with one of those outrageously beautiful saiyan women, she thought jealously.

"It's Serori," he quietly answered back. "She was one of the greatest female warriors in the Saiyajin Empire. She became a legend for her strategic maneuvers, an elite warrior before testing became regular on our planet. She became one of Otousama's generals at about your son's age. I remember studying about her in my Saiyajin History class. She was a legend. Serori never lost a battle."

"Wow," remarked Kurilin as he glanced back at the woman on the screen. She didn't even look that fearsome as some of the others the screen showed. These Saiyans were extraordinary.

"Shhh," hushed Alle as the screen panned across another Saiyajin who looked like an older version of Goku. "The best part is coming up."

****

***************************************************

"Frieza," summoned King Vegeta from his stance in front of several of his armies. "I wish to speak with you. Show yourself to me."

A familiar lavender figure materialized in front of the assembled Saiyans in a hovering chair. "King Vegeta," it called back. "How nice to see you again. Is this a social call?"

"No, I've come for Vegeta. Return the Prince immediately."

Frieza licked his lips and considered. "I don't have a prince named Vegeta. However, I do have a pet monkey that goes by that name."

Serori eyes flashed at the insult to the royal family and her race. "The young prince is not a monkey nor a pet. Return him immediately Frieza."

Frieza turned and pierced her with cool purple eyes. "What a bothersome monkey. I just told the King no, and you still persist on giving me orders."

King Vegeta unfolded his arms and held up a hand to stifle any retort coming from his general. "I demand Frieza for you to return Prince Vegeta to me, or I will be forced to kill you."

Frieza laughed. "My you look so somber saying that King Vegeta. I almost thought you were serious about declaring war on me." He turned deadly earnest. "Rethink your position King Vegeta, you don't know what kind of power you are up against." He pointed to Vegetasei. "Run back to your throne King Vegeta, and let me continue to play with my pet monkey. I will overlook this incident and refer to it only as a moment of insanity on your part."

King Vegeta frowned as he looked at the sexually ambiguous creature occupying the hover chair. He cursed the day he listened to the Elders and gave his son away, and allowed his own planet to be run by proxy by that foul creature. "Return my son," he responded his teeth bared. "Before I kill you, Frieza."

Frieza frowned. "It seems that you don't have a brain cell working in that thick skull of yours. I will never give Vegeta back to you! Right now he amuses me, and I shall keep him."

"Fine. I shall take my son back by force." King Vegeta raised a hand and let out a huge battle cry.

Frieza looked shocked as King Vegeta powered up and blasted an enormous ki his way, which bounced off his impregnable shield. "Stupid monkey." He raised one finger and pointed it toward the King, letting loose a ray of magenta that caught the king in the chest killing him instantly. The cries got louder as the gathered Saiyajins watched their king fall, and they blasted Frieza with everything that had, but to no avail. The purple demon this time held up a hand and let out a huge energy wave that obliterated the remaining army. "Foolish monkeys. I guess I'll have to kill them all now. These Saiyans are entirely too dedicated to their King not to seek another futile battle against me." He projected an image of himself over the planet, raising a finger he shot a ki blast into the heart of the planet.

Vegetasei exploded within seconds of the impact leaving nothing behind except for some smoldering chunks of rocks. The Saiyajin race that once had been admired and feared because of their awesome fighting skills, strong endurance had been exterminated. Soon to be a memory only thought of as a myth--were destroyed.

********************************************************

Bulma and ChiChi tried to wipe at the tears that fell freely down their cheeks, but they were loosing their battle as more tears pumped over their wet faces. Bulma took the offered handkerchief from Yamcha and tried to erect some kind repair to her face. She glanced toward the others as they looked at Vegeta expecting him to attack, but he stood with back straight, his face wiped clear of any emotion. The only outwardly sign he displayed was the tightly gripping of his gloved hands into balled fist at his side.

Goku's eyes turned hard as he looked at the smiling cat prince and heard his wife's sniffles. He powered up, if Vegeta wasn't going to kill that cat person he would more than oblige his prince. "How could you be so cruel," shouted Goku as he gathered his ki around him.

Mirai Trunks and Gohan looked at Goku powering up, and followed suit. They weren't going to let him be the only one to kill the Nekojin Prince.

"Cruel?" asked the shocked prince. "How was I being cruel?"

"You weren't," replied Vegeta interrupting any response that Goku would have supplied. "Stay out of this Kakkarot," he said forgetting to use Goku's Earthling name. He glanced at the people to his left and right giving them his patent cold hard stare. "All of you stay out of this. This is between me and Alle."

"But Vegeta," whined Goku as he powered down. He had really wanted to fight the cat prince and swipe his smug smile from his face.

Vegeta glared at Goku. "But nothing Kakkarot. This matter does not concern you."

He turned and looked at Alle. "Prince Alle, I thank you for showing me this video. I regret the fact that I do not have some sort of reimbursement to give you for this great gift. As I was not aware of your, impending visit." Vegeta spoke with as much diplomatic candor he could supply. 

Mirai Trunks powered down and looked at his father. "Tousan?" This was part of his father that he didn't know that existed. His father spoke like he was royalty--which he was, but it still weird. 

Vegeta ignored his son bowed to Alle and spun on his heel to walk away. Passing by his wife and her friends he saw the curious glances that they threw his way. He knew they expected him to attack and kill Alle which he wanted to do, but he couldn't. He made a promise.

Alle lifted a finely shaped eyebrow at Vegeta's disappearing backside. This wasn't the action he had expected from Vegeta. He expected him to a launch an attack at him at the conclusion of the video. I guess it's time for phase two, he thought. He lifted an elegant hand in the air, two soldiers came forward at once. "Bring it out." He put his hand down and called out for the Saiyajin prince to stop. "Don't you want to fight me, Vegeta?"

Vegeta stopped but refused to face Prince Alle. "Under Prince Vegeta's personal treaty number three. It is forbidden for me to engage into any physical altercations with intent to harm with anybody of the Nekojin race."

"Still sprouting that same old shit, huh, Vegeta." 

"Yes. I made a promise."

"Yes, the infamous 'promise.' I believe you made with my sister, Persia. But I do believe there was a clause to that certain decree, wasn't there." He purred in his throat as he watched his men put the package down by his feet.

Vegeta laughed and turned around to see Prince Alle standing with a rolled blanket beneath him. "That part of the treaty can't be fulfilled anymore, Alle. I am the last. You can kill me right now if you want to. I am defenseless against any attack you would level at me. "He spread his arms wide to show his unprotected chest. He closed his eyes. "I'm ready."

"Really Prince Vegeta," replied Alle dryly as he summoned a blue ball of ki in his hand. "I guess I could kill you now."

"Vegeta," screamed Bulma as she saw her arrogant husband wasn't kidding leaving his body unprotected. "What in hell do you think you're doing? Don't you dare stand there and die." She rounded on the Nekojin prince, "You better not kill Vegeta."

Alle turned to stare at her out of questioning blue eyes. "Why? Name one good thing that Vegeta has ever done, or better yet name one good thing that Vegeta has brought into your lives. I bet you can't do it, you know why? Because Vegeta can't give anything to anybody but heartache, well that's if he had a heart in that empty chest of his."

"That's not true he gave me Trunks," she shouted back at him. She looked at both her sons. "He gave me my beautiful sons." Bulma reiterated in a softer tone.

"Oh, yeah, your sons," scoffed Alle getting agitated. "I wouldn't be so proud of that. Vegeta's given--"

Vegeta growled. "Shut up Alle. Either kill me, or leave this planet."

Calming down Prince Alle gathered his composure around him like a warm cloak. "You know it took me several years, and an exorbitant amount of funds, to track you down Vegeta. I should be grateful to the woman you mated with, evidently liked mating with her because you beget two children with her, and you stayed in one place." He turned and smiled at Bulma who was blushing. "You know Vegeta I represent a intergalactic enforcement unit. It's made up of several species that you decimated on your voyage through space. Planets and races that will be no more, or never the same again. I formed this task force myself to get more technology and money to track you down. I want to see you dead. No, I want to see you writhing in excruciating pain until you can't bear anymore begging for me to kill you. Then I want to see you suffer some more--and then, maybe only then, will I be satisfied with my revenge upon the plague of suffering that you visited onto me, for once calling you friend." He kicked the rolled up blanket at his feet. "Come over here Vegeta, I have another gift for you."

Vegeta warily eyed the rolled up blanket at the Nekojin's feet. _I'm not afraid_, he thought as he levitated a few inches off the ground to fly the short distance that separated the two princes from each other. "What is it you want now, Alle?"

Not trusting Alle one bit Goku moved closer to flank Vegeta, while Mirai Trunks moved towards his father's other side. They were going to protect Vegeta whether he liked it or not. Goku wasn't going to see his closest friend unhappy because some personal treaty of Vegeta's that he didn't understand.

Mirai Trunks had almost the exact same reason for flanking his father's other side. He didn't want to see his mother saddened over the death of his father. A death that could have been prevented. He also didn't want Baby Trunks to grow up without a father. He knew it was hard for him in his timeline to not have Vegeta around, he didn't want his younger self to feel that same emptiness.

Piccolo, Kurilin, and Gohan decided that the cat Prince was mentally unstable, so they stayed behind to watch the soldiers that gathered behind him. They felt his power level when he summoned that ball of ki to kill Vegeta and knew that his power rating wasn't anywhere near Vegeta's level. It was suicide to try and attempt to kill Vegeta with such a low rating. So the prince had to have some other kind of weapon to do the job. They weren't going to take any chances. That left Yamcha to guard Bulma and the pregnant ChiChi.

Alle pulled his tail around and played with its fur for few minutes while he gathered his thoughts. "You know Vegeta, as I said it took me quiet a long time to track you down to kill you. And when I finally found you, I wanted to come here and execute you immediately. But first I needed you to suffer. I needed the perfect way for you to agonize, before you would fight me, and then end up dying by my hands. So, I thought long and hard what would make you suffer?" He laughed. "I knew the video wasn't going to be enough, but it did get you angry like I planned. What would make the almighty Prince Vegeta suffer? What could bring him to his knees to forget the promise he made, for him to seek me out and to die at my hands? Then I found it. So, I present you crown Prince Vegeta of the late Vegetasei and King Vegeta the final game piece that will allow me to kill you." He kicked the rolled blanket toward Vegeta. "Unwrap you gift sire," he bowed mockingly to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at the blanket that stopped at his gold tipped white boots. What was in it? He uncrossed an arm from his chest as the others squeezed closer to see what was located in the piece of burlap at his feet. Moving his forefinger and middle finger together in a swishing motion with the force of his ki he unwrapped cloth that lay at his feet.

Inside the cloak lay a small feminine creature with long black hair wearing a badly torn blue dress, and a blindfold covering her eyes. She moaned as the cool air rushed over her body. She pushed at the ground with both hands revealing a tail that had been pinned beneath her body as she tried to steady herself.

Vegeta gasped gazing at the brown tail. A female Saiyan--alive. How in hell did she survive?

Goku blanched when he saw the creature as Vegeta had moved the blanket aside. A female, and in bad form from the looks of it, like she had been a terrible fight.

"Who's there," cried the creature as she felt someone staring at her. "Answer me," she spoke again her voice thick with fear.

"It's all right," replied Goku as Vegeta stood in a daze over the female at his feet. "We're going to get you help." He reached down to pick up the petite female, but her tail swung around hitting at full force knocking him back away from her. 

"Don't touch me," she pleaded as she backed away and curled herself up in a ball rocking back and forward. "Don't touch me. I just want to go home." She brought her head up. "Whatever you are paying for me, I swear a warrior's oath that if you return me to Vegetasei, you'll be doubly reimbursed for saving me."

Alle moved forward Vegeta had been struck into a thoughtful silence, since the unveiling of the Saiyan female. "Like I told you girl. Your planet is gone. Blown away, you have no home to return to. All of it was destroyed by Lord Frieza."

Vegeta snapped out his reverie at Alle's words. "He's right there is no more Vegetasei. It is all gone. Everything's gone."

The girl's head lifted from her knees as she heard another voice speak to her. "King Vegeta," she asked quietly.

"Dead. He died in a valiant battle against Frieza," said Vegeta in a soothing tone that he had only used with Baby Trunks when they were alone together.

Two tears slipped beneath the blindfold. The girl rubbed at them. "He was right all this time," she whispered to herself. "Papa's dead. They are all dead." _Oniisama_...she thought as more tears slipped beneath her eye covering.

Startled Vegeta stared at the girl. Did she just refer to his own father as _Papa_? Papa? There was only one person in the world that King Vegeta allowed himself to be referred to as Papa. But that person was dead? Vegeta quickly glanced up into Alle's smirking face. "You are a Saiyajin," he told the girl on the ground.

"Yes," she said turning her head toward the voice that had spoken to her. "I'm a Saiyan."

"Then stand up like a true Saiyan and identify yourself. I'm tired of hearing you snivel."

"Snivel?" screeched the girl as she climbed gingerly to her feet. "I do not snivel. I am a fifth class warrior born on the great planet Vegeta. I am the offspring of Lady Lettice and King Vegeta. However, I am considered to be the daughter to Queen Legumes. I am called Cauliflower. I was the half-sister to the great crown prince of Vegetasei, Prince Vegeta, Super Elite Saiyan." She finished gaining strength at each forceful proclamation. 

__

Masaka! Vegeta stared at her with a horrifying expression as she made her statements. "You still are," he responded when she finished. While the other's around him gawked at her bold announcements.

"Still are?" she questioned confused. "I'm still what?"

"You're still the half-sister to Prince Vegeta." 

She growled at the voice as she stalked forward. "What did you say?"

"Maybe it's my turn to introduce myself to you." Vegeta watched the girl stop her shaky advancement. "I am a Super Elite Saiyan--a first class warrior--born on the great planet of Vegeta. I am the offspring of Queen Legumes and King Vegeta. I am son only to King Vegeta. I am the crown prince of Vegetasei, and so carry on the name of Vegeta. I am prince to all Saiyajins in the galaxy."

"Prince Vegeta," she whispered falling to her knees inches away from Vegeta's white boots.

Vegeta looked down at the girl. "Yes."

Cauliflower gasped as one of her hands flew to her mouth, and more disgraceful tears gathered in her eyes underneath the blindfold. "Oniisama?"

"Yes," he stated simply, feeling the eyes of his wife's friends and his son watching him. 

"Oniisama," murmured the girl quietly again before quickly fainting back onto the blanket.

===========================================================================

End Chapter 4. Created [01/15/01] and Modified [02/24/01]. That's right, this is the end of the chapter. I didn't want to make this any more longer. Plus, I had to end this chapter some time soon. So, no time like the present. This story is weird; I saw myself starting out in one direction but it's swerving into another. Anyway I hope you liked the fanfic so far. Please don't hesitate to send me comments, critiques, and flames to me at: [pmchivas@hotmail.com][1] Or if you prefer leave a message in the guestbook. Dark Shadow Princess. 

****

Lunatics Ravings:

Keito--this means yarn.

Vegetasei--I don't really know what Planet Vegeta looked like, I do, however, remember one of Vegeta's flashbacks and the heavy orange, and yellows used in the flashback. That's why I made all of Vegetasei like one big sunset.

Serori--This is Japanese for you guessed it--celery.

Lettice--My female rendition of "lettuce."

Cauliflower--okay sorry about this, but I was really floundering for a vegetable name for her.

   [1]: mailto:pmchivas@hotmail.com



	5. Fighting for Our Sisters

__

Memories & Revenge

Chapter 5

__

"...O_niisama, tasuke_..._Oniisama..."_

"Oniisama," called Cauli as she gazed at the charred remains of her Educator.

"Nani, brat," answered Vegeta his small chest still heaving from the large amount of energy that he let loose killing the now barbecued professor.

She pulled back her long black hair around one ear to show her royal earring that she'd worn since birth. "Thank you, for saving me."

The young prince snorted as he lowered his arms to look down his nose at her. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for myself the man was a pain in the ass, I would have killed him sooner or later." He folded his arms across his chest, "Plus, I needed the practice."

Cauli moved forward and leaned against her brother, "Thank you anyway." She tiptoed up and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "But, Papa's going to be angry that you killed two teachers in the same week."

A reddish rue spread across his cheeks, "Otousama won't be angry with me. He didn't like the Educator either." Cauli-chan was always kissing on him.

Cauli smirked. "Oniisama, I'm glad you're **my** oniisama." She looked back to scorched body, and shuddered to think that she came precariously close to being whipped to death. "Will you always be there to protect me?"

Vegeta looked down at her wide blue eyes that worshipped him. Although he could never say it, he was glad she was his sister, too. "Of course that's my duty as the future king." He moved away from her, "Now go back to your lady mother and tell her what's happened."

He watched as she skipped away. Vegeta shook his head as he noticed her tail, unsecured wagging in the air behind her. She was always the imp, "No matter what, I'll always protect you."

****

****************************************************

Vegeta looked down at the girl collapsed at his feet, well, not just any girl--his sister. Cauliflower. A girl he thought was dead. A sister he had forgotten along with a past too hurtful to remember. He looked up at the smiling feline, "That's my sister, Alle."

"Yes it is, isn't it," replied the prince as he smirked at the young female Saiyajin sprawled on the ground. "I found her on some remote planet."

Vegeta snarled. "What the hell are you doing with her?" He advanced on the smug Nekojin his tail was lashing behind him slashing the wind in furious swipes.

The cat prince boldly stalked forward toward the angry saiyan, "I told you Vegeta I wanted revenge on you. Your sister is providing a conduit for that revenge." His lips curled as he hissed at Vegeta, "I won't be satisfied until I rip you apart with my bare hands. My people call out beyond the grave asking for blood, and they won't be appeased until yours is spilled."

Vegeta growled. "Anytime you wanted to kill me I would have been more than happy to come with you. You did not have to involve Cauli-chan in _our_ past."

It was the feline prince snorted, "Vegeta what point is it to kill you when you won't fight back." He looked toward Piccolo, "Namekian, would you kill Vegeta without fighting him first."

Piccolo grumbled and mumbled underneath his breath as he felt all the eyes swivel in his direction as they waited abated for his answer. "No, as a warrior it would not be honorable to kill Vegeta if he refused to fight." He glanced at Vegeta from the corner of his eye, "Also as a warrior I would like to test my strength against Vegeta."

The saiyan prince snickered after hearing Piccolo's answer, "Any time Namek." The Namek would have made an excellent Saiyajin warrior.

Alle shrugged getting back Vegeta's attention. "See, Vegeta it would not be virtuous of me--being a warrior--to kill you if you if you didn't try to fight back."

Vegeta crossed his arms as he glared into ice blue eyes. "So what. Just because you brought my sister here doesn't make me want to fight you."

"I know," Alle simply answered. "Since I haven't seen you in...you Saiyans use the moon cycle to measure time," he quickly calculated the time in his head, "so I guess I haven't seen you in eighty-five lunar years." 

"How long is that in Earth years," asked Goku who had been following the conversation more closely since the unveiling of Vegeta's sister. Obviously he didn't know Vegeta as well as he thought he did. He glanced toward Bulma and saw the same look of confusion on her face that he held on his. I guess Bulma doesn't know that much about Vegeta either. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It translates into about thirty Earth years." 

Alle nodded his head in thanks toward Vegeta. "Well, during that time I've became stronger and engaged to a beautiful princess from Kurumasei. You probably know her Princess Benz--but you probably remember her better running and screaming from you in fright as you unleashed a merciless attack on her peaceful planet." He waited for Vegeta affirmative nod.

Vegeta searched his memory for a Princess Benz of Planet Kuruma. His eyes squinted as a small grayish planet surfaced in his memory. He called up the picture of the royal female Benz. Now he remembered her she was quite young when he ravaged her planet and killed several of her subjects. "I remember Princess Benz."

"Do you remember them all," softly asked Alle as look of pure sadness entered his eyes that tugged at the hearts of Bulma and ChiChi. "Do you remember all the blood?"

A look of pure shock crossed Vegeta's face at the question. His mouth gaped open and closed like a goldfish as he tried to respond to the unexpected question. Vegeta turned and looked at Mirai Trunks who was watching him intently now, I guess the boy wants an answer too. "I remember all who fell beneath my hands."

"I guess you would, being the person that you are," sneered Alle as he snapped out of his melancholy. "I guess you think of them as weaklings that didn't deserve to live." He blew out a hot breath, "what was it you use to say." He drew himself to his full height mimicking Vegeta's stance, "They should be proud to have a Saiyajin Prince to kill them. They could have died by a lower class fighter, never having the pleasure to encounter the power that will one day rule the entire galaxy," he finished in a good rendition of the Saiyan's voice.

Vegeta lifted an ebony eyebrow as he watched the performance. "Bravo, Prince Alle," he finished with a halfhearted clap.

"Thank you," he bowed to Vegeta as he flashed bright white teeth to the other smiling Z warriors. "But you're probably wondering what's that has to do with my fiancée. Well she was so enraged with you that she swore revenge. Like most of us do. She even had her surviving scientist concoct a poison so virulent that it could even kill a Saiyajin. And he succeeded, but my dear fiancée's hatred gave out, and she wanted to destroy the potent liquid. But fortunately for me she told me about it first. And being the naïve trusting person she is Benz handed it over to me thinking I was going to take it away to destroy it." He sauntered even closer to stand face to face with Vegeta, "But I didn't. What kind of warrior would I be if I let the perfect weapon to destroy my enemy with be demolished. So, I bet _you_ can guess what I did with the poison," his blue eyes sparkled with mischief as they slid to the girl lying between them.

NO! Screamed a voice in Vegeta's head as he gazed down at his half sister. In the background he heard Bulma and the rest gasp coming to the same conclusion. "You coward," growled Vegeta as he rose up into the air his ki flaring around him. "You could have had the chance that millions dream about--killing me without a fight. But instead you bring her into it."

"Did you really think I brought her to you for a family reunion," scoffed Alle as he raised into the air his own ki blazing to life around his body. "You should have heard her beg. She always called out for you to help her. But you never came." He smirked, "I did though, however she was never quite happy to know that." He tapped a finger to his lips, "I wonder why?"

_"Oniisama, tasuke...Oniisama..."_ the words rang in Vegeta's head and squeezed at his heart. His little sister begged. But he never came, and Alle took advantage of that fact. He screamed his battle cry and punched Alle in his beautiful face. He watched as the feline flew through the air stopping only inches from hitting the hovering ship in the sky.

Alle used his thumb to wipe at the spot of blood that trickled from the side of his mouth. He looked at it before licking the blood off his thumb. _Yosh_, he thought to himself, now I have you Vegeta. There's no turning back for you. "Attack," he screamed to his assorted soldiers who had been patiently waiting in the shadows. "Kill all those who follow the Saiyajin prince!" He watched as his soldiers rushed forward in a swarm. "Remember our fallen!"

"'Kill all those who follow the Saiyajin prince,'" questioned Yamcha looking bewildered as a flood of soldiers were descending upon them like ants at a picnic. "I don't believe," he grunted at he hit one cat warrior away from Bulma and ChiChi who taken up a stance over the unconscious Cauliflower. "--that we follow the 'Saiyajin prince' so I don't see why were getting pounded upon." 

Mirai Trunks threw his lean gray opponent away as he moved to help Yamcha as another horde of soldiers tried to overwhelm him. He tried to focus his mind on keeping his mother safe, but his eyes kept drifting to the female Saiyajin at his feet--his aunt should he believe what his father said. He hit another soldier away peeping up to see his father engaged into a hand-to-hand battle with Alle. What other secrets were locked deep within the recesses of his father's heart?

Goku grinned as two big burly tomcats decided to gang up on him. "We don't really follow Vegeta, Yamcha," he commented as he dodged and blocked a barrage of kicks and punches aimed at him. These catlike people were surprisingly weak. "But he is our friend, so it's nice to help friends out once and awhile." He caught one burly big cat and used his body to hit the other back toward the ship, while he dispatched the other soldier the same way.

Kurilin laughed as he and Gohan backed up into each other to stop the furious felines from using a sneak attack upon them. "I bet that if one of us was having problems with an enemy from a previous life, Vegeta wouldn't lift a finger to help us." He blinked as he watched one Siamese looking cat separate and become two. Damn, this is _not_ funny, he thought as he jumped back to avoid being slashed to pieces by razor sharp nails. 

"Masanko," screamed Gohan as the three black cats that he was fighting to tried to use a divergent ki attack on him. "Vegeta has changed. He would help us if he saw we needed it."

"Don't bet your life on it kid," replied Piccolo as he opened up his mouth to deliver a bright pink blast at the ugly Calico he'd been forced to duel with. "Vegeta has his own code of ethics regarding fighting and opponents. He'd probably wait until you're near death before lending _his_ help. Then he'd lord it over you, making you wish you'd died in battle."

"See," Goku happily answered as he blasted a huge tabby who had been trying to attack him from behind as he fought with five other gray looking cats. "Vegeta would help us, if we needed it."

****

**************************************************

The Saiyan prince blasted away at his adversary taking out all the fury he felt within him at the Nekojin prince's cowardice. How dare Alle bring his sister into their own private battle. It was disgusting that he would pick upon an L5 classed warrior with less than -000.1 fighting ability. His fist blurred as they became synchronized with his thoughts. He sister was weak. She begged for him. His sister begged. He screamed his pain pummeling even faster and harder into Alle forgetting his own promise to Persia.

Bulma looked up at her husband. She could feel his pain, and it was a staggering almost blinding suffering that poured into her soul. He was angrier than she'd ever seen him before. He was like a berserker fighting above her. His movements were not of the fluid grace that she'd seen him exhibit, nor watching him fight was like a ballet in motion. It was pure ire battling the cat prince. She tried to send him a feeling of love and peace through the bond he created with her, but felt her feelings cast aside in favor of his blinding rage. He wasn't going let her feelings through to him it was as he needed to vent his anger upon this prince. But it almost felt...it felt like he was silently crying.

Alle blocked the punches as fast as he could, this is not what he wanted. Yes, he wanted to fight and kill the saiyan prince, but the damn stubborn prince was fighting recklessly. "What's wrong?" he questioned as he caught both of Vegeta's fists in his hands. "Did you forget how to fight? Did all these years on a Type 3 planet dull your senses Prince of Nothing?" He pulled back one foot and kicked Vegeta to the ground. 

As the dust around him Vegeta stood staring up at Alle's grinning face. He knew his battle technique was loose and unlike him, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the rage that threatened to burn through his once thought dead heart. He thought he could handle anything that the Fate seemed to want to throw at him. He was living a life as a semi-domesticated Saiyan who was third best. He had a mate who did not even come close to looking like a Saiyan, and who abhorred violence. He readily accepted that he tainted his own bloodline by acknowledging his half-breed son as his successor to a throne that didn't exist anymore. He'd come to accept the fact he wasn't the one to avenge his people against Frieza, but at least a Saiyan had. And now after all that Fate wanted to mess with him again.

Vegeta looked up at the smiling Nekojin prince, and decided that he'd had enough it was time for that prince to die, and he had the Saiyan power within him to do it. The air around him began to crackle with electricity, the ground beneath him began to shake and rumble, as Vegeta prepared his body to unleash his ultimate power. A power that not even Frieza had known about.

Alle smiled down at his once best friend. He could physically taste the salty sweetness of revenge. All those years of planning and aligning himself with other less worthy alien species came down to this moment. He was going to lay waste to the monkey menace that dared betray his friendship. He was going to avenge Persia if it took his last dying breath. Vegeta thought his years with Frieza were Hell, but Hell would seem like a gentle caress compared to the torture Alle had planned for him. "Vegeta," he called from his position in the air. "I'm hurt, you act like you don't like the present I brought to you. Now, is that the way to establish a diplomatic relationship with what's left of my planet, and your new planet?"

"Kisama," growled Vegeta as he powered up even more creating a reddish aura around him. He was tired of Fate laughing at him, and he was tired of never winning against Fate. He was especially tired of Fate always picking on him. _"Oniisama, tasuke...Oniisama..."_

"What's wrong Vegeta," questioned the feline prince. "Didn't I just help you break your personal treaty." Alle moved his hands to his waist and descended a few feet down, but not far enough to be face to face with the monkey prince. "C'mon I gave you what you wanted. I helped break the promise that bound you from killing the rest of my race. Shouldn't _you_ be happy?" The prince lifted a silver brow at Vegeta. 

A tortured scream was ripped from Vegeta as the red ki surrounding him began to expand. "I will make you..." he was cut off as a blue ki appeared in front of him. His own aura fizzled out.

The fighting in the background gave way as all the warriors paused to see what had caused the mighty prince's huge ki, to become tamed.

"Vegeta," whispered Bulma as she watched her husband gaze through Alle. He just stood there. She closed her eyes and tried to find out what was wrong with him through the Saiyan bond that they shared. His heart and mind was open, but she felt nothing, well, not nothing entirely it was almost as her spouse was frozen in body and thought. "Vegeta," she called to him to no avail.

The Saiyajin prince was shocked. In front of his once time friend was Persia_. Long dead Persia._ She was crying, but she was still beautiful, and _translucent_. She looked at him with blue eyes that had once shone with a vivid and vivacious life led, now they held only sorrow. She was dressed like he last saw her, in her long maiden dress, with purple scarf encircling her waist to show, she was ready to be courted. She was a feminine feline version of her brother. "Persia," he whispered in the now subdued battlefield.

Alle looked down at the little monkey prince and wondered why he was gazing at him with that weird expression. One minute he's trying to gather energy...then fizzle. Alle roamed his eyes over the ground beneath and saw all of his soldiers had stopped fighting along with all of those allied to Vegeta. He flicked his gaze back toward Vegeta and saw no change. He heard Vegeta's name being called; he moved his blue gaze to the Earth female who was Vegeta's mate. She tried calling to him, but nothing happened. So, he's even blocking out his own mate. Alle opened his mouth to hurl an insult at Vegeta when he spoke a name. The name of his long dead sister, Persia. He had no right to _ever_ speak her name!!! He was going to die. Alle powered up.

****

**********************************************

"_Dame_, Vegeta-sama," whispered the specter of Persia flinging her arms out to protect her brother from his attack. She began to weep soft tears, "You promised me...you promised."

"He broke the promise," Vegeta answered back in a daze. "Cauli-chan is...is"

"No, she isn't."

Vegeta stepped forward, "How do you know?"

"I would know," whispered Persia as a few of her tears dropped from her face to disappear into a small blinding light then nothing. "She's still alive."

"She is?"

"Yes."

"But, Alle..."

The ghostly feline began to weep again at the mention of her brother's name. "Oniichan, it's not his fault," her sobs became louder in Vegeta's ears, as she began to fade out. "You promised." 

She was gone.

****

****************************************************

"Umm, Goku," asked Kurilin as he watched Vegeta stand there and talk to himself. "What's happening? Why is Vegeta talking to himself?"

Goku frowned as he put a hand under his chin. "I don't know, but I don't think he's talking to himself Kurilin. Remember his said the name Persia." Goku's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what was going on in his own mind.

"Who's Persia dad," asked Gohan as floated toward Goku leaving the feline he'd been fighting standing alone.

Goku smiled and shrugged at him.

Piccolo mentally groaned. Goku always seemed to forget important facts. "Persia is the name of the dead cat that Vegeta made a promise to."

Goku turned to Piccolo with questioning black eyes, "How did you know that Piccolo? Can you see who Vegeta's having conversation with."

"No," replied the agitated Namek. "Earlier when the Nekojin was yelling at Vegeta he mentioned the name Persia, and Vegeta had some kind of personal contract with her."

"I wonder how personal," said Yamcha breaking into the discussion. "It must have been _very_ personal from the way Vegeta acted," his voice dripping with innuendo. 

"Yamcha," hissed ChiChi as Mirai Trunks and Bulma turned his way each giving him their own version of the deadly stare. If either of them could shoot anything deadly with their eyes he'd be dead three times before he hit the ground.

"W-What?" he backed slowly away. "I didn't mean it _that_ way." He shrugged. "What I mean is that, um, Vegeta isn't one to make promises lightly especially about not killing someone. So, this Persia person had to have been someone close to Vegeta, that's all I meant."

Bulma rubbed the back of Baby Trunks' back as she gazed back at her husband. "That's what I'm afraid of," her eyes giving off the effect she would break lose with a gale of tears.

Startled Mirai Trunks turned to face her. "Okasan?" his blue eyes full of questions and worry. 

Bulma smiled back at him her eyes barely holding back the tears she so wanted to cry. "I always knew I wasn't the first. I just don't like being reminded of that fact." 

****

********************************************************

Vegeta gingerly shook his head to rid himself of the lethargic feeling going on inside his body. Persia spoke to him. His sister was alive? As his eyes focused Vegeta became vaguely aware of the stillness around him, and a ki growing. He blinked and came almost face to face with an enraged Alle.

"You dare to utter the name of my sister," screamed Alle. "You the defiler of my home, my people, my planet, and most importantly my sister, have the guts to speak my sister's name." A huge glowing ball of read and white appeared in his hands as he rose up further in the air. "I had plan on playing with you before you died Prince Vegeta, but you sir, have crossed the line when you took it upon yourself to verbalize a name to which you have no more right to speak. You die now!" Then Alle smiled as he threw the ball at Vegeta.

Vegeta put his hands of quickly forming a shield around himself to block the incoming ki charged ball. Looking up he saw a feral grin come over Alle's face, a smile that Vegeta had taught Alle to use. 

When recognition came into the midnight eyes of Vegeta, Alle moved his hands in a series of activity. The large ki blast moved away from the shielded prince to unshielded ChiChi and Bulma, who were still standing protectively over Cauli.

"No," whispered Vegeta as he lowered his own protection. "Royal Shield!!" He pointed toward his mate and child. 

Bulma's and ChiChi face froze as they watched an orange barrier with the monogram they recognized from King Vegeta's cape appear over them. They looked around as the other Z warriors stood in shock frozen in their places as none expected Alle to turn on the women.

Alle smirked, "You saved them." He gave a casual shrug of one shoulder, "I wasn't expecting that, but next time Vegeta I _will_ aim for you." He went to power up again when the captain of the ship came flying out and whispered in his ear. He turned and nodded while lowering himself to the earth. He let out a feline growl toward his troops who quickly assembled and moved back toward the space ship. "This is your lucky day Vegeta, some important business has come up that will delay your killing for today, but be prepared, for tomorrow _is_ another day." With that parting shot Alle took to the skies and back to his ship.

Vegeta released his fighting stance watching Alle fly into the ship. He didn't move until the space craft move from the back of the Briefs yard. He turned faced his mate's friends and nodded at them.

"Vegeta," called Goku.

Ignoring his call Vegeta walked toward Bulma and ChiChi. He looked Bulma in the eye for almost eternity, before he bent down and gathered Cauli-chan in his arms. He stared down at her peaceful face, gathered her tightly, and sighed, "I failed again."

=====================================================================

End Chapter 5. Created [06/03/01] and Modified [07/09/01]. Hey, that was chapter 5. Send me everything you got in ways of: flame, criticism, comments, and questions at: pmchivas@hotmail.com Or you can sign the guest book. Next time: Memories of Love. All standard disclaimers apply. Dark Shadow Princess.

****

Lunatics Ravings:

Kisama--Japanese for 'you' or 'bastard.' It really is a **very** impolite way to say you.

Dame--Japanese for "no" or "don't"


	6. Memories of Love

****

Memories & Revenge

Chapter 6

__

As the young girl ran down the long corridor, she let out little huffs, in her arms she tightly clutched a new holo-camera. Cauli pumped her muscled legs as fast she could, she was supposed to be with her new Educator, Beetsu, but she hated him and thought what he did in the Saiyajin Empire was useless. If he could teach her to how to increase her power rating then, maybe she would pay attention to what he had to say instead planning ways to escape his sharp eye. But until then she was going to try and make it to Oniisama's training room. 

She flew around one corner and collided with one of the ubiquitous nobles that seem to populate the palace. She stood up and brushed her dress and made sure her holo-cam was undamaged. Seeing that it was unharmed she was turned to the noble, "You should watch where you're going. I'll await your apology." 

The tall Saiyan noble raised an ebony eyebrow at the tone the urchin dared to use with him. Looking down at the bratty girl he could discern from the way she was heavily breathing she had been running from something or someone. She looked too well dressed to be a slave, but then again the ruling family abhorred stench, so she must be something. The girl was looking at him with blue eyes. She must be a half-breed servant. He glanced down to the holo-camera she held in her hands. She kept looking behind herself. He lifted a suspicious eyebrow, she must have stolen the camera, and it was an expensive piece that could fetch quite a large sum. "Brat," said the noble as he looked down at her. "Give me the holo-cam and I won't turn you over. Just make sure this doesn't happen again."

Cauli turned from glancing behind her to see if the guards had been alerted to her truancy. "W-What did you just say?" she demanded as she pierced the noble with an ice blue stare. "I do not believe that sounded like an apology for running me down."

The nobles frown deepened. "You impudent little servant, and here I was going to graciously help you. I may be new to the palace, but I do know that stealing from the royal family is punishable by death."

"Then you also know that disrespecting a royal is also punishable by death," said a soft masculine voice from behind the young noble. "You do know that, right."

Cauli squealed with delight as she recognized the soft voice. "Oniisama."

The noble whirled around shaken by the voice and the fact that he'd been completely caught off-guard by not hearing the footfalls on the marble floor, while he chastised a servant. "Yes, I do know that…your highness," said the noble as he watched the small prince venture further in the light from the darkened shadows.

"That's good," said Prince Vegeta. "I would like to believe that your lack of proper decorum steams from not knowing that the female in front of you is Princess Cauliflower, and not a servant in my Father's house."

The noble bowed low, "I humbly beg your forgiveness, Prince Vegeta. I was not aware that she was Princess Cauliflower. Please, forgive my ignorance."

Vegeta smirked. He hated nobles they were a slimy bunch always coming to the palace trying to seek favor with his father to better their troupe. "The apology is not owed to me, but to Cauli-chan." The young noble lifted his head and turned to the smirking young saiyan female. "But," called Vegeta from behind him. "If she doesn't like your apology…you die." 

The noble blanched at the prince's words. He bowed to the blue-eyed princess. "I humbly offer not only this apology, but my life to you Princess Cauliflower. I was not aware that you were of royal descent, when I so carelessly accosted you a few minutes beforehand. I realize not knowing you as the royal princess is no excuse for the brash rudeness I displayed. As one of nobility I should have recognized your superior breeding to my own the minute I saw you, instead of stupidly and inaccurately identifying you as a low-born servant. Please accept this unworthy Saiyajin's apology--and if it should please you my life."

Cauli blinked wide eyes. That was the longest most drawn out apology that she'd ever been given. She expected a small, 'Sorry forgive me,' apology that he'd tossed to her brother. Not the long monologue. She shook her head. Nobles were weird. "Rise…" she bit her lip. What did he call himself. "What are you called?"

"Kale," he answered promptly.

"Rise, Kale before me," she gently touched his shoulder as he stood up. "I will not accept--" she saw him tense up. "--your life, however, I will accept your apology young Kale." He was breathing easier now. "But do not let this happen again. For next time you will die. You are dismissed."

He swept a bow to both Cauli and Vegeta before he hurried on his way. He did not want to anger the short-tempered prince again.

"That was the longest damn apology I've ever heard," said Cauli as she moved next to Vegeta. "I didn't think he'd ever shut-up. I should have had you kill him."

"Yes you should have," said Vegeta as he proffered his arm for her. "But his apology wasn't that long. I've heard longer when I sit in the throne room with Otousama and Lord Frieza." He looked behind him where the noble disappeared. "Kale will not last long here." 

They started to walk down the hall, but Cauli had withdrawn and became quiet. She hated any mention of Frieza. Because of him she'd been separated from her brother for two years, for some 'specialized' training Frieza was putting him through. Watching her beloved brother leave had been the hardest thing for her. She'd refused to eat for the first two weeks that he'd been gone. Her Okasama, and Lady Mother had been worried that she would fade away, before Vegeta could come back. Only them telling her how disappointed Vegeta would be when he returned to find her dead got her to eat…and to live. She glanced up at his profile. He had the long swept up hair like Papa, and his round chubby face that she use to kiss as a child had disappeared under hard angular lines. He was quite handsome, and his fighting physique had filled out too. The only thing is…he hadn't gotten that much taller than when she saw him last. But he still had a few years before he reached his maturity. She sighed. She just hoped Lord Frieza would leave him alone, but she knew, deep down she knew, that Frieza never intended on leaving her brother alone.

Vegeta eyed her as they walked down another corridor, he paid no notice to the guards Nappa and Radditz, they picked up a down another hallway. Instead he listened to her deafening silence and heavy sighs. "What's wrong," he finally asked, her unceremonious silence was getting to him. "Would you rather not accompany me to my training room? That is where you were headed, right?"

"Wha-What," said Cauli as she pulled herself from on her own musings. "Yes, I was just thinking…that's all."

"Just thinking," said Vegeta. "I guess it must be hard for you as you seemed to delight in skipping your lessons. So, I guess that would account for the sighing that I heard. If you persist in avoiding your classes Cauli-chan then it will get harder to think later on. But again with your mixed-blood…trouble thinking could have been there from the start."

"Bastard," chuckled Cauli as her veil of blue funk lifted. "I do not always skip my lessons. Besides you are one to talk, what about the many times you skipped classes or killed your Educators?" She unwrapped her tail and smacked him in the back with it as hard as she could. "And I'm not a disgusting half-breed! I'm totally pure! My blue-eyes are sign of superior breeding!" She jerked her arm loose and launched herself at Vegeta.

"Sure," said a laughing Vegeta as he collapsed against the wall under her onslaught of fist and voice. "Your showing your 'superior breeding' now." He laughed again at his own joke. He only teased her to get her out of the depressed mood he could feel coming up on her. It was good to hear her laugh again, those years he'd been without her laughter had taken larger toll on his emotions than he could believe to happen. He missed his sister and the constant trouble she brought with her. He missed looking around and finding her snapping photographs of him constantly. Most of all he missed being with her. The two years he'd spent with Frieza had indeed made him stronger, but also made him realize how attached he'd become to his sister.

Cauli stopped her yelling and hitting as she glanced at her brother laughing. It had been a long time since she'd seen him do that with such raw feelings…and with such abandon. She picked up her holo-camera and snapped his picture. "Oniisama," said Cauli as he smiled and posed for her next picture. "I missed you very much."

"Of course you did," Vegeta replied arrogantly. "The son of Vegetasei is missed by all."

She smiled at him. "Yes, you are." Cauli smiled as she finally noticed the shocked expressions on both of their royal guardsmen. "I think we should go to your training room."

"Fine," snorted Vegeta as he too had seen the shocked looks and sharp frowns from Nappa and Radditz. He took her arm again. "I've been working on a new attack, its called Big Bang."

"Really," said Cauli gazing up at him with wide eyes. "I would love to get a shot of you doing it for my hukommelseseske. It has grown while you were away, but I can never have too many pictures of you Oniisama."

Vegeta shook his head in wondrous awe. He'd never felt such warmth until he was around her, even the emotions he got from his mother faded to second when he was around Cauli. He looked down at her eager face as she smiled up at him. "I like your blue-eyes," he whispered to her before he turned his head and palmed opened the doorway to his training room. "I love you," he whispered even quieter than his last statement.

Without missing a beat Cauli laid her head on his shoulder as they walked into the room, where he would begin his afternoon training. And maybe get strong enough that Frieza wouldn't have to take him away for more 'special training.' "I love you too."

****

*************************************************

Alle sat propped up in bed swirling the dark wine in his glass as he stared at the opposite wall. He'd received a transmission from his fiancée, Benz, the delegation that he put together to help fund his war on Vegeta, had decided to follow him here. Until such time they didn't want him to move against Vegeta. So, he had to sit in his ship and wait. He knew that it was all King Aoi's fault, the other delegates were more than happy to let him kill Vegeta. For some reason Aoi didn't trust him to kill Vegeta, little did that water maggot know, Vegeta would never escape him. Not killing Vegeta wasn't in his vocabulary. 

Alle reached up and pulled a thick golden rope it pulled back a blue curtain over a long picture. "Right, Oneesama." He looked up at the smiling portrait of his sister painted just weeks before her ill-fated meeting with Vegeta. His gaze turned fondly as he recalled her constant mischievous smile of hers. She looked so dainty and frail in her white gown tied in little knots at her shoulder, with only the barest hint of her maiden blue sash, that she'd just traded for a purple scarf, when Vegeta… "We're going to have our revenge against that bastard." He lifted the glass and drained it. A small tear slipped down. "I'll have our revenge."

"I miss you Oneesama. If only that bastard, Vegeta hadn't come into our lives." He wiped at the tears that poured over his cheeks, "I wish I could have protected you." In his mind's eye flashed a picture of his sister's broken body laying on her lavender and powder blue bed. Blood slowly spread out across her cherished blanket. Her stomach had been ripped open and a ki blast was through her heart. But worst of all standing over her was Vegeta covered in blood. His once best friend had murdered his vivacious sister.

"No, I don't want to remember you that way, Persia," choked out Alle as his eyes shed more tears. "I want to remember you as you were before we were betrayed by that saiyan monkey. I want to remember you as the beautiful beacon you were for our world." Alle lay his head back on his fluffed white pillows letting his tears drain onto them. "I want to remember you as you were…but I keep seeing you as I saw you last. Even the portrait I have of you doesn't calm the raging pain I feel in my heart, where you were ripped so cruelly from me." He glanced toward his sister portrait. "You understand right, Oneesama. Vegeta must die." He laid his head back down. "Tonight Oneesama, will you send me a dream of happier times?" The raging hate that burned at the center of his being became to quell as he settled down to sleep off the effects of too much wine and crying. "…a happy dream."

****

*********************************************

__

"Alle, Persia," called the Nekojin King to his twin children. "I need you to come to the landing dock with me."

"What?" said Alle as he turned from the book he was reading. "Why do you want us to come to the landing zone? Who's coming?"

"Just come, Alle," replied the king. "You'll be surprised at you your going to meet today." He turned to his daughter stretched out on a lounging sofa. "Persia don't forget your scarf." King Calico saw the grimace that came over his daughter's face. "Alle make sure she comes to the dock properly attired." The King walked away.

Persia rolled her laughing blue eyes at her brother. "It must be someone important, Oniichan." She smiled as she moved from her languid position. "I hope we meet someone really important this time, instead of regular old nobles."

Alle laughed as he moved next to his sister. "You're happy just to meet anybody, Oneesama." He watched as she turned to flounce away. Turning around he flipped up a pillow, pulling a long blue scarf from underneath it. "You forgot your maiden sash, Oneesama."

Persia stopped and whirled back around pouting prettily. "Spoil-sport, I hate wearing that scarf. I feel so young and inexperienced." She batted her long eyelashes at her brother. "Tell, Father that you couldn't find it, please."

Alle looked into her sister's eyes and was tempted to give in to what she wanted. But he liked the blue sash, and dreaded that in a few months she would be trading her blue sash in for a purple one. He would no longer be able to monopolize her time. He would have to share her with suitors, and then eventually her husband. No he liked the blue scarf better. "Here, take it," he shoved the scarf at her. "You'll only be wearing it for a few more months anyway." 

Persia took the scarf and regarded her brother out of laughing eyes. She knew he hated any talk about when she would become a women in their society. She smiled and danced over kissing her brother on the cheek. "You'll still be the best guy in my life, Oniichan." Persia caressed one of his checks, "Don't worry Alle. I'll always be here for you."

Alle shook his head and smiled at her. She was the best sister ever. He watched as she wrapped the scarf around her waist. Persia smiled back up at him. "Come on we don't want to be late." He dragged her down the hall leading to the landing dock.

****

**************************************************

_Vegeta glared out the window. He didn't want to be here, but once again his father handed him over to Frieza. He couldn't believe his father would once more take the advice of the Elders and ship off his only heir. He hated Frieza, he hated the Elders, he hated the throne, and most of all he hated his father for abandoning him. _

Frieza moved his chair next to the young prince. "Still angry Vegeta-san?"

Vegeta turned and found himself staring into Frieza's demonic blue eyes. "No, Lord Frieza. It was expected that Otousama would send me to the best for training."

"Oh my," chuckled Frieza his laugh as cold and heartless as his eyes. "How you do flatter me Vegeta-san." Frieza liked his pink tongue over his lips. "So, tell me Vegeta-san why are you so solemn, since you knew you were coming back with me?"

"Not solemn," contradicted the young prince. "I was just thinking about the Keitosei. We Saiyajins have never been too fond of the Nekojins."

Frieza smirked. Monkeys and cats don't really play nice, but it's fun to see their reactions when put together. "Yes, but we're here to help ease the tension. This time it is not a purging mission, but an ambassadorial mission."

Vegeta nodded and switched from Frieza, back to the window. 

****

***********************************************

_Alle and Persia nodded greetings from the nobles they passed in the long corridor. "Damn nobles," whispered Alle. "I swear they take up more space in the palace than the actual royal family of Keitosei does."_

"Shhh," said Persia but an answering smile ruined her stern look. "The nobles are an important function of our empire. We royals can not oversee the whole planet."

"We should."

"Hush, now." Persia smiled as another noble called a greeting to the young pair.

The King turned to greet his children as they finally made it to the docking area. "For a minute, I thought you weren't going to come." He spied his daughter's maiden belt and nodded his approval. "Wait until you see how's here."

The twin pair followed their father, his obvious excitement spiking their curiosity. They stood behind their father as the large gate that separated them from oncoming ships lifted to reveal an assortment of people. Their father walked forward.

"Greetings Lord Frieza," he called out. "I extend my home to you and yours. We are honored that you would want to grace our meager homestead."

Frieza smiled. "You're too kind Calico-san. I'm sure you house is more than adequate for my short visit."

The King smiled in pleasure. "But, please forgive my manners." He motioned his children forward. "I forgot to introduce to you my children. My son Prince Alle." He watched Alle execute a perfect bow. "And my daughter, Princess Persia." He also watched his daughter execute a flawless curtsy."

"It's nice to meet you," said Frieza eyeing the girl who couldn't keep her eyes off his retainers. "But forgive me, as I was also negligent in my introductions." He waved his men forward keeping his eyes focused on the female. "Please allow me to introduce you to my entourage. Zarbon-san my Commander, Dodoria-san my Lieutenant, and lastly Prince Vegeta-san my charge." The girls blue eyes flared with barely restrained excitement when Vegeta stepped forward. Frieza's eyes narrowed. 

"Vegeta," asked Alle. "Isn't that a Saiyajin name?" He was staring at the uncivil people as none of them bowed toward him or his sister. Such rudeness.

Vegeta gave a curt nod of his head. 

"Well," said Persia as she let go of her brother's arm. "This is the first time I've ever seen a Saiyan." She stared into his coal eyes. "I hope to see more of you."

Vegeta snorted crossed his arms over his chest and prepared himself to ignore such a vulgar and bold creature. 

"Yes, well," interrupted King Calico, who couldn't believe his daughter would be so bold. "It's late let me have a servant show you to your rooms."

****

**********************************************

__

Alle knocked softly on the adjoining door of his sister. "Oneesama," he called softly. "Are you awake still?"

"Come in," called Persia as she moved the book she was reading from her lap. "I'm still awake." She watched as Alle come inside and plop down next to her on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Alle. "I just want to discuss that Saiyan, Vegeta."

"What about him," smiled Persia. Her brother and Vegeta did not getting along was an understatement. They insulted each other constantly while he was getting shown around the palace. 

"I don't like him," he said as he laid his head down in his sister's lap. "He'd rude and disagreeable with everything I say to him. And most of all every time you spoke to him, he turned his nose up at you."

"Calm down Oniichan," she replied as she combed her hands through his thick white hair. "He is from a fighting race. So, maybe they fight about everything."

"And what about his rudeness to you?"

"He's probably just shy."

Alle stifled a yawn as his sister's ministrations began to put him to sleep. "I don't like him." He closed his eyes. "I won't ever like him."

Persia bent forward and kissed her brother on the forehead. "You will. You two, are too much alike." She moved his head from her lap, and covered him up with a blanket and lay down beside him. She stroked his brow. "You'll be best friends. I'm counting on it." Persia closed her eyes and went to sleep. 

****

***********************************************

Bulma rolled over to snuggle up to Vegeta's warm body, but yet again encountered a warm, but empty space. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room before focusing on Vegeta dressed in his black boxers standing on the balcony gazing up at the night sky. His tail was moving up and down in what seemed to be a contemplative movement. It's too cold at night for him to be dressed like that. She glanced at the clock by the bed, the numbers 1:00 am stared back. 

He must have had some trouble sleeping again. It had been two days since his sister had been unveiled, and in those two days Vegeta refused to talk to anybody about it. Late at night after is training he'd start to have bad dreams, where he would actually moan and cry out, in the strange tongue, the Nekojin Alle spoke to him with. Bulma glanced back at him, he was hurting and she didn't know how to stop it. Vegeta didn't respond to regular human emotional needs that she was used to, and she didn't know how to comfort him in the Saiyan way. So last night she did what she could by seducing him and allowing herself to comfort him in the only way she knew how to comfort Vegeta. While he was in her arms it felt like she was needed and was helping.

Bulma reached over and searched the floor with her hand looking for the robe she put on earlier that night. With a triumphant cry swept it off the floor and slipped it on tying the belt loosely around her waist she hopped off the bed. Padding silently on the thick cream carpet she walked across the room on toward the balcony and Vegeta. Stepping out into the night air, she slightly shivered before slipping her arms around his trim waist. He was warm. It must be the Saiyajin blood. Bulma laid her gently on his back and sighed.

"What are you doing out here," asked Vegeta quietly in the night air.

Bulma rubbed her face on his back and tightened her hold. "I woke up and you weren't there. I was lonely and you looked lonely too." A gust of wind blew across the balcony and Bulma shivered some more as she leaned closer into Vegeta's warmth.

Vegeta snorted as he flared his ki up a little to keep his mate from freezing. "I had some thinking to do. I didn't want to disturb you. Matter of fact, woman you should go back inside and continue sleeping."

"No," said Bulma as she snuggled closer her eyes drooping some. "You would never disturb me Vegeta, especially when you're having problems." She let out a nice yawn. "I can't sleep knowing that there is something wrong with you Vegeta. I want to help." 

"Woman," whispered Vegeta as he could feel the sweet call of sleep creep up on her. "I'm not human, and I don't have 'problems.' You are wasting your time out here. Now, go back to bed."

Bulma lifted her head and withdrew her arms as she studied his back, willing him to turn and look at her. A few minutes passed before he turned. "Vegeta," spoke Bulma earnestly, "I'm not Saiyan and I never will be, so I can't claim to know the inner workings of a Saiyan mind. But I do know you, more than anybody else--even Son-kun." She held up a hand stopping his reply. "Let me finish, two days ago, when Alle showed himself in our backyard he brought with him some problems that you were willing to deal with. And when he revealed your sister to you, he brought more problems and also pain. But you Vegeta are not ready to deal with neither, the pain or the problems. I know for a fact that you haven't even visited your own sister in the hospital. Trunks and I check her sign-in sheet for visitors and the only ones have been me and the people currently staying with us." She laid a hand on the side of his face cupping it gently as she met his black gaze. "Vegeta you have problems when you don't even want to visit your own sister."

Blast the damn blue-eye demon, she was right. He didn't want to visit his sister, and had avoided going to the hospital at first because he didn't want to be around the joyous occasion as the harpy known as ChiChi also gave birth to a son that same day. But that was an excuse. He didn't want to see his sister and have memories of a time when he flourished to come back to him. He wanted his past to stay buried and forgotten. "Saiyajins don't have problems," he growled at her, "Especially not their prince. So, woman just go back to bed, I was trying to have a little peace to myself."

"Fine Vegeta," sighed Bulma as she shook her head. "But I just remember that when you do realize that even Saiyans have problems, you know where to find me." She let go of his face and walked back to the room without glancing back.

Vegeta turned back to the stars. 

=====================================================================

End Chapter 6. Created [07/07/01] and Finished [11/04/01]. Did you need a tissue for this chapter? I tried to make it tissue-less and more "ahhhh." I kind of cut this chapter short as, because well, the stuff I wanted to add will be better for the next chapter or the one after that who knows. Send all comments, criticisms, flames and questions to me at pmchivas@hotmail.com Coming next time: Meet Cauli. Dark Shadow Princess.

****

Lunatic's Ravings:

Kale--If I remember right in the Saiyan Saga he was the general who was blasted by King Vegeta for not completing his mission on time. He was apologizing at the throne when the king blasted him.

Troupe--Monkeys travel in troupes. I used this word to group the family of the Saiyans. There is no good vegetable grouping word that I liked, and clan didn't really belong. So I chose troupe.

Hukommelseseske--*whew that was long* Anyway that is Norwegian for "memory box."

You're going to see a lot more Norwegian words in this fic, as I'm using it as the Saiyajin tongue. That's right, the secret is out. Saiyan is a combination of Japanese and Norwegian.

And Orange Scarf lay off the java, please. Drink more tea. ^_~


	7. Last Days

****

Memories & Revenge

__

Chapter Seven

"So, Mom," said Mirai Trunks as he passed the plate of fluffy eggs to a waiting Goku and Gohan, who both were making quick work of their enormous breakfast. "Do you know anymore about the Saiyans that you didn't cover in your write up?"

Bulma pushed the hair from her eyes as she turned away from Baby Trunks whom she'd been trying to unsuccessfully feed, to focus on her future son. Her mind raced as she tried to think of something she hadn't put in her own personal report about the Saiyans. She blushed there _was_ a few things she left out, but she doubted very much her son would like to hear about Saiyajin sexual matters from his mother. Bulma let a lascivious smile cross her face, especially how to get one hotheaded Saiyan Prince to purr.

Trunks cleared his throat; his face bright red as the room got quiet as everybody at the table noticed the erotic grin that had taken residence on her face and the faraway gleam in her blue eyes. "AHEM, Mom!"

Startled Bulma blinked her eyes at her son as she focused on the room. "Oh, um, no, I don't know anything else aside from the small bits of recorded data." She quickly turned her flushed face from the group to resume feeding the baby.

"Yeah, right," said Yamcha as he nudged a smiling Kurilin. "Trunks, your mother knows more about Saiyans then she's letting on," he leaned closer for a whisper but he kept his voice at his normal pitch. "She's knowledgeable about Saiyans in another way, otherwise you wouldn't be here working on this report." He nodded his head toward Bulma whose blush was now visible on her neck.

Kurilin chortled loudly in the room, which made both Briefs blush even more. "Isn't that the truth! Vegeta doesn't seem like the one--"

"So, Son-kun," interjected Bulma turning the conversation away from her private life with Vegeta. "Have you and ChiChi decided on what you're going to name your new son."

Goku stopped eating and pondered. He remembered ChiChi telling him something about names for the baby, but for the life of him he couldn't remember a single name she uttered. He'd been too busy trying to figure out how she increased her strength so much while giving birth as she nearly crushed his hand. "ChiChi said something, but she shouted a whole lot of things."

Bulma let out an exasperated breath she turned back to her future son. "Trunks, how far have you've gotten on your report with the information I gave you."

Trunks shook his pale lavender head. "Not very far, your report was full of technical stuff about the anatomy, but I need customs and cultural, too." He let out a sigh. "I just wish Father wasn't so stubborn about telling me about his family. From what I know about him, from my previous visit he's proud of his Saiyajin heritage. He was reportedly the Prince of Vegetasei and I thought he was an only child, but since the last few days, I've come to discover that he has sister too."

"Well," said Bulma as she wiped the last bit of food off of Baby Trunks' face. "Don't fret too much, I know as much about Vegeta as you do." She picked the baby up and turned toward her future son. "And _I_ sleep with him."

Trunks blushed again. He hated blushing, but he couldn't help it, he didn't need reminder that his parents had a personal relationship. He was here wasn't he? "I wonder what Cauliflower is like? Is she like Father?" He pushed his plate aside as he leaned back in his chair his thoughts focused on this new addition to his family. "I wonder what I'm supposed to call her? Aunt Cauliflower? I wonder how old she is?" He regarded his mother out of quizzical blues eyes. "How old is Father?"

"Hmm," asked Bulma as she patted her son on his small back. "How old is Vegeta? I can't really say, as the Saiyajin concept of time and Earth time is different. All I know is Vegeta is roughly five years older than Goku."

Trunks nodded.

Gohan looked up from his plate where he had been listening to the conversations while he at his food. His face scrunched up into frown. "So, Vegeta-san could be anywhere from twelve to two-hundred and thirty?"

Bulma nodded although she thought the figures were outrageous and a little disconcerting, as she didn't want to think of Vegeta being under the legal limit. "Personally," she said. "I think Vegeta is a year or so older than me and five years older than Son-kun from some of the things that I picked up from him."

"And you would be correct in your assumption," said a cold voice from the doorway." Vegeta fully walked into the room he'd only heard the last part of what the group had been discussing. He ignored the eyes of the group and spoke to his half-breed son; "I'm one Earth year older than your Mother and five Earth years older than Kakkarot."

Trunks took this as a positive sign to ask more questions. "So, what is the difference between Earth time and Saiyajin time?"

Vegeta regarded his son out of dark eyes that betrayed no emotion, while he had mentally debated with himself. He ended up shrugging and decided to answer. "Earth time is solar and Saiyajin time is Lunar," he said simply thinking that explained everything he moved toward the refrigerator to get him some guava juice to drink. He acknowledged Bulma's presence, but adamantly refused to acknowledge the rest of her friends.

"Well, hello, to you too, Vegeta," called Yamcha who was feeling dangerous this morning, especially since he had Goku and Gohan sitting close to him. "I'm feeling just fine, thanks for asking. It _is_ a beautiful morning, good of you to notice it. And yes, I do hope the weather will hold up for the rest of the day."

Vegeta growled and glared at the human. He would have liked to blast every single last one of his mate's friends, especially her ex-boyfriend, but she had some strange attachment to them and him. "You don't exist in my world," he said putting down his drink and walking out of the kitchen. "I expect us to leave for the hospital in one hour," he tossed over his shoulder.

"You lived." Kurilin gazed at his friend with surprised eyes. 

Yamcha smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Yeah."

****

*****************************************

Cauli awoke with a thickness in her throat; she was parched. She wanted badly to open her eyes, but she knew what awaited her--darkness. For the last three years she'd been forced to live in darkness. She would never see the world again, only to know that which was the dark. She began to silently cry, cursing the weakness that made tears fall from her useless eyes. But her dream had been so real. Dreams, that were all she was left with, and lately her dreams had been more intense lately. Last night she dreamed she had been reunited with her older brother Vegeta, but the Goddess wouldn't heed her words after forgetting her prayers after all these years apart. 

Goddess Vegetasei.

She snorted. What a crock! She's prayed and left offerings of blood and food for the Goddess that dwelled above her world and looked after all Saiyajins. The Goddess was supposed to answer the prayers of the Saiyans she watched over, especially those of the royal family, who were her direct descendants. Cauli let the tears slip from underneath her shuteyes, "Wasn't my wish pure enough, Goddess?" Rolling over on her side she began to fall asleep hoping to find solace in her dreams.

****

***************************************

Mirai Trunks stood outside with the rest of his mother's friends holding the baby version of himself, while he a waited for his parents to come outside so they could go to the hospital. "My father said one hour," asked Trunks as he shifted the baby to one shoulder. 

"Yeah," said Goku as he looked up from talking with Kurilin. "Vegeta is never late, usually when he gives a time he's always there ahead of schedule."

"I wonder if he chickened out," said Yamcha strolling over to the group. "He hasn't been to keen on going to the hospital and seeing his sister. Although, I am, it's kind of interesting to see what a female Saiyajin looks like." He glanced up at the smirks on Mirai Trunks and Kurilin's face. "What? No! Don't think like that, besides she's Vegeta sister. He'll kill me if I even touch her."

Kurilin leaned forward leering at his friend. "But you thought about it haven't you, Yamcha."

Yamcha moved back shifting his eyes towards the door hoping Vegeta wouldn't appear and decide to thrash him for unseemly thoughts that weren't his own. "Now you look you two, I'm interested in Cauliflower for general interest. I've never seen a female Saiyajin before, and I'm curious about her."

"Just curious," teased Kurilin liking the way his friend was blushing. "I think it's more than curiosity making you anxious to see Vegeta's sister again."

Yamcha raised a fist at him, "Kurilin if you don't stop. Look when I dated Bulma all those years she helped develop my sense of scientific curiosity about certain things."

Kurilin laughed. "Whatever. I know what developed your sense of "curiosity" and I doubt there is anything scientific about it."

Mirai Trunks laughed as he watched Yamcha stomp off muttering to himself. He shook his head turning to Goku. "Hey, Goku-san will you watch the baby for me while I go find my parents."

"Sure," said Goku as took the baby into his large hands. "I'll need the practice once we bring the little one home from the hospital today." He looked over to his son. "I'm going to be a father again, and Gohan you're going to be a big brother."

Gohan nodded. "I can't wait to bring him home, Okasan said that I will get to teach him all the stuff I know. And I also want to introduce him to Piccolo-san." Gohan stopped and gazed in the direction Kami's Palace drifted above the world. "I wonder when he's coming back."

Goku glanced over in the same direction. Piccolo was supposed to check on what Dende knew about Nekojins or could find out. From what he, he could discern Alle wasn't going to leave until he killed Vegeta, and Vegeta, well, he couldn't decide what Vegeta was going to do. Vegeta seemed to owe a big debt to this Alle character, big enough he was willing to sacrifice his life one moment, but fight for it the next. All Goku really understood was he wasn't going to allow Vegeta to die, not while there was a breath still in his body. "Don't worry, son. Piccolo will be back. He doesn't break his promises."

****

***************************************

Mirai Trunks walked into the house searching out for his mother's ki, and found his mother and father in the same place. He moved toward the living room and peeking around the corner to see is parents locked into a deep kiss. Recovering for his leg-locking shock Trunks stood for a minute regarding his parents and smiled wistfully. In the past all he had of his parent's relationship was what his mother was willing to share or her precious few memories. He knew his mother missed his father more than she would say to him. "Ahem," he coughed politely.

Vegeta's tail unwrapped itself from around Bulma's waist as he lifted his head up. His brain was still befuddled with the heady passion of Bulma's kiss. He turned slightly spying his future son standing tentatively in the doorway. He growled showing his canine teeth. He glared and quickly wrapped his tail back around his waist before he glanced at his mate nodding to her; he walked passed his son with another growl in his direction.

Mirai Trunks lifted confused eyes to his mother. "What did I do?" He gestured to his father's retreating back. "Is it because I saw him kissing you?"

"Yes," smiled Bulma a healthy flush making her alabaster skin glow. "Your father doesn't like it when people spy him being intimate with me." She walked toward her son and put her arms around his waist. "The growl was Saiyan warning of, well, ownership." She laughed at the disgust that came over his face. "That was exactly my expression too, when he did the same thing when my father caught us kissing in the kitchen. Vegeta says it is an old saiyan custom originated by males toward the scarce female population." Bulma hugged him once more before picking up the capsule that held the huge cargo plane she was going to fly to the hospital. "Come on let's go."

"Wait a minute," asked Trunks as he caught his mother's hand. "What do you mean scarce female population?"

Bulma shook her head and smiled. "Ask your father when we get inside the plane."

"Like he would tell me," he responded crestfallen. "He doesn't want to tell me anything about the Saiyajins." He snorted his facial expression resembling his father. "He probably doesn't think I'm worthy enough to hear about _my_ ancestry."

Bulma offered up an encouraging smile to her future son. "Trust me. Once we get inside the plane ask your father some questions. He will answer you."

Mirai Trunks nodded his head as he followed his mother out the door. He wanted to believe what this mother said but he knew his father. His father was as stubborn as he was proud and if he didn't feel like talking to him about Vegetasei he would not speak to him about Vegetasei.

****

***************************************

Inside the Capsule Corp. cargo plane the inhabitants sat silently, none of them wanting to break the silence but each of them curious about the Saiyan they would be retrieving from the hospital today. 

Mirai Trunks opened his mouth and shut it again; he'd been doing that since they got on the plane. He wanted to take his mother's advice and start the questionnaire, but yet, he didn't want to disturb the fragile peace that had settled over his father and the rest of the people. He glanced up and caught his mother's angry glare in the rear-view mirror as she jerked her cerulean head in his father's direction.

He shrugged.

She glared.

Mirai Trunks glanced at his father's face in the mirror. His eyes were closed but he could tell from his father's ki hi was more than alert. "Otousan," he croaked out his voice cracking. "Otousan," he called again seeing that one black eye had opened. "I heard from Okasan that there was a shortage of females on Vegetasei at one time. What happened?"

Vegeta snorted. He crossed his arms across his chest as he laid his head back against the seat. The boy and his questions again. He was sure he told the boy that he wasn't going to answer any questions about his past. But then again things had changed since the boy showed up. Alle was hovering over the Earth waiting to kill him, and Cauli was in the hospital waiting to see him. Besides he already broke his oath not to speak about anything Saiyan to the boy when he answered his question about his age and Saiyan time in kitchen earlier.

"Very well," said Vegeta startling Trunks as he thought his father had decided not to answer his question. "I will tell you about the female Saiyajins."

"Thanks," whispered Mirai Trunks as he caught his mother triumphant smile from the mirror. "So, what happened to the females to make them scarce?" He leaned forward with Goku, Yamcha, Kurilin and Gohan who decided to listen in on the tale. Scarcity of women was not fathomable to them.

"When Saiyajins began to evolve as better fighters," began Vegeta as he recalled the Saiyan history lessons given to him he was younger. "The females of our race evolved with us, but it had a negative effect on the females. They evolved as strong and quickly as the men, but when a female became pregnant they had to quit fighting and training after two and a half months, or risk damaging the fetus."

"But that doesn't sound so bad," said Goku. "Isn't that what you are supposed to do when you are pregnant. Keep off your feet and take it easy. That's what the doctor told ChiChi when she was pregnant with both my sons."

Vegeta rolled his closed eyes. "I wouldn't know Kakkarot as I've yet had the opportunity to carry a fetus within my nonexistent womb."

"Vegeta," warned Bulma. She glanced back at the Goku. "You're right Son-kun. Most women are told to keep off their feet and rest. However, when I was pregnant with Trunks I had a sudden added energy. It all depends on the female."

"Yes, well," said Vegeta breaking into their conversation. "What I read in the human genetics book, you human females develop energy, which the charlatans you call 'doctors' refer to as 'nesting.'" He chuckled. "The only bird I know is Bulma's mother."

"Vegeta!" exclaimed Bulma as she reached over and pinched his hard muscular thigh.

"Fine," he said a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "The Saiyajin females experienced a different effect. The child made them ornery and resentful. We had a saying on Vegetasei: _Død kommer til de som å å sove_. Which basically meant, 'Death comes to those who sleep.' Many of the females chose to terminate the life of the fetus they were carrying to resume activity. This caused the level of female to male ratio to widen then the females dropped into almost nonexistence."

"How was the female population by the time you were born," asked Yamcha finding the story intriguing. In his earlier days he would have found the prospect of no females appealing, but now it was almost unreal to think of a life without the female species.

"The female population was making a great comeback when I was born," Vegeta shifted pulling at the seat belt that was currently trying to strangle him. "When my own birth came about, my ancestors had conquered a planet that used gestation chambers to grow fetuses, therefore leaving the growing of the fetus to the machine and the women free to partake in daily events. My mother was the last Saiyajin female to give birth naturally, when she birthed me."

"I have a question," said Kurilin. "I've been wondering it since I've met you Vegeta."

"Humph," snorted Vegeta as he opened his eyes to look into Kurilin's serious face. "Having a friend like Kakkarot constantly around you, I'm surprised that you can hold a thought in your bald-head."

"Don't make me pull your tail," said Bulma as she growled at her mate. "You forget Son-kun is one of my best friends, and I spent a great part of my teen years with him. I consider him to a younger brother to me."

Goku smiled happily. "Thanks Bulma. I think of you as my older sister, too."

"How touching," replied Vegeta sarcastically as he closed his eyes back not wanting his senses assaulted by their sickening emotions. "Now, what was your question, Kurilin?"

"Well, you speak your native tongue," he began rubbing at his ceremonial burns trying to formulate his question. "How is it that you speak our language? Matter of fact, when Radditz landed here on Earth, he too could speak our language. How is that? Did it have something to do with the scouters?"

"Who's Radditz," asked Mirai Trunks glancing at the others in the plane. 

Vegeta laughed. "No. I'm surprised it took any of you this long to ask this question, especially my always-curious mate. As for the answer, I don't actually speak the earthen tongue that you just asked the question in. Surprisingly, you people of Earth speak a variation of Intergalactic Standard. So, I communicate via standard to you, however, I did have to learn--after I decided to extend my stay--how to read this language. Radditz he was Kakkarot's older brother, who was killed when he first reached this planet. That is all you need to know." 

Mirai Trunks filed that piece of information away to ask Gohan about later. "What is Intergalactic Standard?"

"It is standard language of the galaxy; all species speak a form of it," replied Vegeta opening his eyes and sitting up he could feel his sister's relaxed ki, the hospital was only forty more minutes away. "If you didn't speak the alien tongue that you were negotiating in you relied on Standard. It was better than relying on their translators to speak for you. Otousama decided that I should learn not only Standard but also many other languages. Standard isn't always the same on each planet there are many variations but the root of it is still the same."

Gohan leaned forward his attention rapt. "So, how many languages can you speak Vegeta-san?"

"I can speak roughly thirty current languages and fifteen dead languages," he answered nonchalantly. "The dead languages, of course are species that have been erased from the galaxy. This includes my mother tongue." He finished softly.

Bulma glanced at him from the side of her eye, although his face betrayed no emotions she noticed his jet eyes had a slight shine to them. "We are almost at the hospital, Son-kun. Is there anything you need to pick up before we greet ChiChi and your new son?"

"No," he said happily as he sat forward again his mind focused on the things he was learning from Vegeta. Vegeta he hesitated to say could well be smarter than Bulma. "Say, Vegeta are you excited to see your sister?"

Vegeta mulled Goku's question over for a minute. The fact that Cauli had survived the destruction of their planet was wonderful news. The fact that she had unwittingly played a part in a plan for revenge against him was unsettling. "You could say that I'm eager Kakkarot to see my sister, but I don't know what I'll say to her."

Goku grinned. "Well, how do Saiyajins not born on Earth greet each other?"

"Ta slaget," murmured Vegeta. "We use to say 'Ta slaget.'"

"So, can I greet her using 'Ta slaget,'" inquired Mirai Trunks. This was the opening he'd been angling for, since he'd opened his mouth and started this conversation with his father. "Is there a special way I should refer to her when we are introduced?"

"Ta slaget is enough, brat," replied Vegeta as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Cauli will inform you of any other instruction as to what you should refer to her as."

"Vegeta," called Bulma as a sudden thought popped in her mind. "I thought Frieza practically raised you. How old were you when you last saw your sister?"

Mirai Trunks smiled his mother was on the same wavelength as him. He waited patiently for the answer.

"I hadn't reached maturity yet," said Vegeta as he settled back into the cushion seat to begin his tale. "Frieza had reared me off and on in my life, since I was a child. I last saw Cauli the day after the _Krig_ _Festspill_ on my planet. Matter of fact it started at the _Krig_ _Festspill_..."

****

***************************************

__

King Vegeta looked down at the missive in his hand. "Are you sure about this, Roman," he asked glancing at the portly man standing before him. "There is a plot to assassinate Prince Vegeta."

"Hai, Vegeta-sama," bowed the portly Saiyan to his overlord. "We intercepted this message being passed along the lower ranking class. They want to do away with the young prince before he can ascend to the thrown."

King Vegeta began to pace back in front of his servant. "Elders," he called to the murky darkness surrounding the thrown. "Why do you suppose they want to kill Vegeta?"

The voices mumbled and muttered to one another in muted tones before a voice spoke to the king startling the servant. "It is because the young prince is our greatest son. He will yield the power of the Super Saiyajin. Many fear that power."

The King nodded. "Fine, I thought as much." He turned to the wide-eyed Saiyan. "Roman fetch the young prince to me at once. I have much to speak with him about."

Roman bowed as he backed away from his sovereign to do his task.

****

***************************************

_"Otousama," yelled Vegeta as he faced his father's unyielding cool eyes. "You can't forbid me to go! Every Saiyan in the galaxy will be in attendance at the Krig Festspill."_

The King blasted a small ki blast at his son watching as it was batted away. "I know every Saiyajin will be in attendance, this is our biggest celebration of the planet. Which means, brat, that your assassin will be also among the throng of participants." He swirled his great mantle around him as he plopped down on his throne. "We can't allow harm to come to you."

Vegeta snorted as he paced and glared at his father and the Elders. He didn't have any doubt; they were also participating in his being forbidden from attending the Krig Festspill. "I refuse to hide from an assassin! I will go to the Festspill and show that cowardly assassin, I'm not afraid of him. The son of Vegeta hides from no one!"

King Vegeta let out a growl at his impudent son. Although he admired his son's courage and strength he couldn't allow him to confront this danger. If Vegeta were to fall then all would be lost for the future of Vegetasei and ending their enslavement to Frieza. "Listen here, brat," said the irate King. "You will stay confined to this castle until the Festspill is over. As long as I sit on this throne you will obey me!"

Vegeta grumbled and muttered as he stared into his father's eyes. He turned away. "Fine, I'm going to train," his scarlet mantle swirled after him as he strode from the throne room Nappa following him on his way out. "Damn, assassins!"

****

*****************************************

_Cauli looked up as her brother practiced his kata in rapid movements. Today she was glad she was born with such a low power level that wouldn't allow her to practice with him. He would have beaten her into the ground much like he did the last seven Saiyan trainers, who were currently on their way to regeneration tanks. "Oniisama," she called from her reclined position. Her ever present camera seated next to her. "Maybe we can still go to the Krig Festspill."_

"Huh," said Vegeta slowing down his workout as he sank to the ground next to her. "What do you mean maybe we can still go to the Krig Festspill? Otousama has forbidden me from leaving the castle."

Cauli smiled causing shivers to run down Vegeta's spine. "Daddy said you couldn't leave the palace, but he didn't say anything about me. I can still go, but I can't leave without proper protection."

Vegeta backed away he did not like the gleam in his sister's blue eyes right now. "That is why we delegated Radditz to be your personal bodyguard when I'm not with you."

Cauli's smiled deepened. "But I released Radditz this morning to partake in his family's tournament events, therefore leaving me without a guard." She held up a camera to snap a picture of her brother's terrified look. "Guess who can be my bodyguard?"

"Roman," implored Vegeta not wanting to get mixed up into one of her schemes.

"Nope try again, Oniisama," said Cauli as she looked up at him with a beguiling smile. "The person who will be escorting me to the Festspill is an Elite Saiyan..."

"Nappa."

"...who is also crown prince of Vegetasei," she finished refusing to acknowledge his previous answer. "Can you guess now, Oniisama?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You left out son of Vegetasei," he said dryly. He sat down next to her hating the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "What's your plan?"

"I love you Oniisama," Cauli squealed throwing her arms around his neck kissing him on his cheek. "I mean I'm glad that you accepted my proposal and weighed the benefit of the cost against the con."

Vegeta leaned back laughing uproariously. "So you finally stopped skipping classes."

Cauli stuck out her tongue at him knowing it was very childish, but she couldn't help it. "Stop laughing and listen to my plan..."

****

**************************************

_Vegeta pulled at the nape of the costume Cauli told him to wear in order to slip out of the palace unnoticed. "How come we have to continue to wear these cloak," he growled in her ear. "We've made it outside the palace and we ditched Nappa."_

Cauli stopped gapping at the sights around her. It was her first time she was able to go to a Krig Festspill; usually her lady mother didn't like her to attend the Saiyajin event, because many Saiyans wouldn't understand her blue eyes. She knew about the whispers outside the palace about her eyes. Many Saiyajins believed her mother was a half-breed that passed as a regular Saiyajin. And in order to protect herself she cast a spell over their grieving King getting herself impregnated with his child. However, the truth came out when Cauliflower was born with blue eyes and almost no power level. She not only had blue eyes, but she had no fighting power, she might as well be a hideous half-breed. 

"We have to keep the covering on Oniisama," whispered Cauli as she gasped at the one of the open fighting arenas. "You look too much like father and then your assassin would immediately recognize you. And I have to keep my blue eyes hidden. We came out here to have fun, not to get killed. Now, hush and explain to me what is happening in this ring."

They moved closer to the arena watching as two oiled down Saiyajins entered the ring. "This is an old form of fighting," whispered Vegeta in his sister's wide eyes. "It involves no ki blasts just pure strength and cunning."

Cauli's eyes were wide as she stood at the edge watching the two warriors circle each other looking for an opening. "Why are they oiled up and aren't allowed ki blasts?" She watched as the bigger of the two launched himself at his opponent.

"Most of the games and tourney here are to represent fighting from our ancestors," said Vegeta as he watched with a critical eye as the big Saiyan threw his adversary across the ring. "Hence many of the games don't allow ki blast. The oil is used to make sure the person you are fighting can't get a good grip on you or vice versa. It is both help and hindrance."

Cauli flinched as she watched the smaller Saiyan jump from the top of the ropes only to hit the mat as the bigger Saiyan rolled away just in time. "That must have hurt." 

"Nahh," disagreed the Saiyan standing next to Cauli. "It's all fake. But it's interesting to watch." He turned his eyes back to the arena in time to see the little one pin his opponent for the required three count. The bell rang out as a referee signaling his championship to the crowd held up the little saiyan arm.

"That was it," asked Cauli a little disappointed not see not a once of blood spurt forth from either of the two opponents.

"Yeah," said the Saiyan standing next to her. "This was a short match, but it's bare-hands only match. In other arenas they have cage matches and matches where the opponents bring in metal-like objects to really hurt their opponents."

Cauli turned, "Oniisama lets go see some of those matches." Her eyes were gleaming with joy and the prospect of seeing men and women beat on each other. She took a picture to the Saiyan standing next to her and left with Vegeta. 

Four hours later Vegeta held a huge bag on his back as he followed his never tiring sister to the next place she wanted to see. It started out as fun for him watching the excitement in her eyes and of course when he entered a couple of competitions anonymously and won, but now he was hungry and the sweet food they served at the Krig Festspill held no more appeal to him. Plus, he was stuffy under the cloak, too. He wanted real food and a nice bath. "Cauli-chan," he called to her. "I think it is time to return home before Otousama catches us out here." 

Cauli whirled around her camera swinging from her neck as she steadily licked her fingers from the cotady she begged him to buy her. It was a sweet sugary substance shaped like a fluffy cloud but dissolved instantly in one's mouth. Cauli had had four of them. "But there is more to see, Oniisama." She began eating the stuff again as she walked backwards while talking to him. "I want to see the Archive Village."

Vegeta let out a snort. "Then you should pay attention in your history class, Cauli-chan. All they do there is recreating famous battles or moments in Saiyajin history."

"Maybe this will make me like Saiyan history more," she pleaded but decided to give up as she recognized the signs of his eternal stubbornness beginning to rear its head. "Fine, we will go back to the palace," Cauli rotated to the front only to slam into a group of Saiyan men and women obviously inebriated. "Watch where you are walking," she said forgetting she was not inside the palace.

"Oi, Shroom," said one of the drunks Saiyans as he helped his friend up. "Look at miss haughty. Telling you to watch where you're going and she's the one who ran into you."

"You're right, Carot," replied the now upright saiyan. "She didn't even have the decency to apologize. Now, I would have let her go without making a fuss, since it is a holiday, but then I remember what this celebration is about: WAR!!" He turned to Cauli. "Now, bitch, your apology will be by your death."

Vegeta's head snapped up when the heard the threat in the drunk's voice. He'd been slightly amused at how royal his sister could turn when only a moment before she was whining like a low-borne Saiyajin. He waited not wanting to interfere in the battle hoping his sister could settle this dispute before any attention was brought their way. And of course, he didn't want to have to kill a fellow Saiyajin on the holiest of days.

Cauli visibly bristled at his vulgarity and his threat, but she couldn't do anything. She silently cursed the day she was born without any fighting ki. She would have to bite her tongue and apologize to the overgrown ogre, before she drew any attention to the group. She stepped forward watching as the man became guarded. "I am sorry," she choked out not liking the way those words fell from her lips to the ears of a Saiyan she could have had sentenced to death. "I was not watching where I was going. Now, if you would excuse us." She tried to move passed the group.

"You're not going anywhere bitch," said the one of the females of the group as she roughly grabbed Cauli by her forearm as she tried to step around the group. "You knocked down my mate and then try to act like your some lady of the manner." The female lifted her lip in a curl baring her gleaming white canine teeth. "This is the Krig Festspill, you dishonor it by refusing to fight my mate after you insulted him. What kind of Saiyan are you?" The female glanced back at the group as they grunted in agreement at her words. "Saiyan is too good for her, she's a half-breed." The group let out raucous laugh.

Cauli stood there listening to their laughter her forearm still held in a tight grip. How dare she call her a half-breed! It wasn't her damned fault that she was borne with blue eyes! It wasn't her fault she had little ki, less than a slave had, not even worth training. Cauli jerked her arm free and did the only thing left to do. 

She punched the laughing female in the face. Hard. Enough to send the female Saiyajin tumbling to the hard firm ground.

Shroom looked down at his fallen mate watching as she wiped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. He turned to Cauli his eyes blazing with the fury of Vegetasei. "How dare you attack my mate? Now you have gone too far. As leader of my troupe, I can't allow your infraction to be looked over, now I really will challenge you to a fight, bitch. And you will die!"

Cauli stepped back. She knew wouldn't be able to fight against Shroom.

Vegeta stepped forward and dropped his bag beside his sister. "Listen my sister apologized to you before your mate insulted her by calling her a half-breed." He bared his teeth at the giant Saiyajin. His cloak gave him an added degree of mystery in the darkened pathway. "Now, let us pass."

Shroom snorted. "My fight is not with you. It's with your sister for daring to hit the alpha female of my troupe. My mate."

"No," contradicted Vegeta as he balled his fist generating a small ki in his left hand. "Your fight is with me, if there is to be one. Your mate insulted my sister and she reacted. I say they are even."

Shroom opened his mouth to retaliate when a ki blast flew past him.

Vegeta turned quickly pushing Cauli out of harm. He turned his eyes flashing at the Saiyan female. "That was--"

The female let out a shriek as she pointed toward Cauli, whose own cloak had fell back revealing her bright blue eyes and royal earring. 

"It's the blue-eyed princess," she whispered to Carot as she pulled him in front of her as a shield. "Oh, Great Goddess Vegetasei," she raised a shaky hand to her mouth. "He must be Prince Vegeta."

"That's correct," said Vegeta as he pushed back the cloak covering his face and hair. "Now let us pass. Before I kill you for that ignominious attack you directed at my sister."

Shroom and his entourage bowed to the young prince and princess. "I'm most embarrassed Prince Vegeta. Please forgive my foolish mate and myself, we really meant no harm."

"Stop bowing you piss-ant," hissed Vegeta as he noticed the curious murmurs directed their way. "I forgive your insolence this time, now get up and move the fuck out the way."

Shroom glanced up looking behind the prince. "You have no guards in attendance, Your Highness." He signaled for his people to rise. "To truly thank you for your benevolence we would be proud to act as your guards until you reached the palace."

"That is unnecessary," said Cauli noticing that people were no longer staring in their direction they were walking over to them. "We wish to get back to the palace quickly without drawing anymore added attention to ourselves."

"I can't allow it," replied Shroom shaking his head. "To find the young royals unattended it is the duty of every Saiyajin to guard the royal son to his ultimate destination." He lifted his voice up over the crowd now gathered around the group. "My troupe would be honored to act as your own royal guardsmen until you return to the palace."

"Fine," spat Vegeta the festival was turning quickly into headache for him, plus he was still hungry. "Let's move. Quickly. Quietly." He turned toward Cauli who was scanning the crowd. "Let's hurry." He grabbed her hand; while Shroom's mate picked up the bag he had been carrying.

"He who carries the blood of the great golden one must not be allowed to live," a voice shouted from the large crowd. "Die Prince Vegeta! May you never sit on the throne of Vegetasei!" A lance of ki shot over the crowd aimed at Vegeta's back.

Cauli glanced up seeing the hot flame of ki moving toward her brother's back. "Oniisama!" she screamed pushing him out of the way preparing to use her body to block the attack. She didn't have the power to fight his enemies, but she could give her life to him. Cauli felt the lance of ki enter her shoulder causing a flaming sensation. "Great Goddess," she whispered, "...this hurts." She quickly fainted onto the cold pavement dropping like a stone in water.

Vegeta quickly scrambled to his feet shoving people out of his way. He pulled his sister into his arms. "Cauliflower," reverting to her full name in his distress. "Are you okay," he ripped away her cloak to view the wound. He sucked in a hard breath as he saw the hole in her shoulder bleeding profusely. "Damn it!"

"Don't worry Prince Vegeta," shouted Carot as he hauled a medium Saiyajin before him. "This is the vermin who tried to murder you. The crowd caught him as he tried to escape." The crowd began to boo and hiss at the captured Saiyajin. 

Vegeta lifted hard black eyes toward the Saiyajin who tried to murder him. His persona shifted as he let the teachings of Frieza flow into his mind and heart. He lifted his hand his palm glowing with a blue ki. "Big--" He stopped as he heard another shout from the crowd he covered his sister's frail form.

"Make way for King Vegeta," shouted Zorn captain of the king's royal guardsmen. "Move your Saiyajin tails, King Vegeta and Lord Frieza are coming through." The gathering parted ways as the King and Frieza came into to view surrounded by elite guards.

King Vegeta swiftly swept his dark eyes over the scene before him. His son clutching his daughter in his arm the other pointed at the saiyan held by a larger Saiyan. He sniffed the air. Blood. He glanced back down spying a small red-river flowing from his daughter. Her ki was very low she must have gone into shock. "I'm disappointed in you boy," said the King after his long silence. "Is that your would be assassin?"

Vegeta nodded. 

The King walked closer as both the jailer and prisoner bowed before him. He paced for a minute in front of them before he spoke to the would-be assassin. "Were you all that was sent tonight?"

"Yes, Vegeta-sama," said the assassin. "But there are more of my kind. We will not allow Prince Vegeta, who carries the potential to be a Super Saiyajin to ascend to the throne. We can't allow him to sit on the throne. We will not let him have the throne."

"You do know what you have just said is treasonous," queried the King as he looked into the assassin's eyes. He waited for the nod before he continued. "The punishment for treason is death."

Carot let go of the prisoner moving to the side. He knew what was coming.

"I understand King Vegeta," said the portly assassin as he bowed to the king. "I'm ready to accept my death. But let it be known there are many like me, and only one of the prince. He never be allowed the throne."

The King nodded as he lifted his hand placing his hand in the middle of the assassin's chest. "May you walk with the Goddess." His hand began to swirl with a purple ki. "JUDGEMENT!" A huge purple ki ball surrounded the Saiyajin as cutting off his air supply as the ball filled with a purplish haze. Within seconds the acid haze disintegrated the assassin leaving only dust.

"My lord Vegeta," called Frieza as he regarded the scene with much interest. "Maybe, we should begin immediately what we were talking about earlier."

King Vegeta glanced down at his son and daughter before he looked back to the purple lizard. "I think you're right Lord Frieza." He glanced back toward his son. "Come Vegeta," he snapped. "We must get your sister into one of the tanks, and then you can tell me how you ended up at the Festspill."

****

******************************************

"The next day I was shipped off for more 'special' training with Frieza. It was the last time I would see my father, my planet and my sister." Vegeta finished his tale as the plane landed on the rooftop of the hospital. "My assassin's words proved most prophetic, although he didn't know at what cost. I will never grace the throne of Vegetasei." He opened his door and got out walking toward the opening that would lead him to the hospital.

Bulma, Kurilin, Gohan, Goku, Yamcha, and Mirai Trunks sat in the vehicle silent. Tears had formed in each of their eyes as they heard the heartache that came through at Vegeta's last words. Bulma sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She knew Vegeta was bitter, but she didn't know his bitterness was just a cover up for his sadness. "Dear Dende," whispered Bulma as moved back the seat belt holding her in place. "Vegeta..."

"Come on, Okasan," said Mirai Trunks unbuckling his younger version from his car seat. "I don't think Father would like it overmuch if we sit in the plane crying." His own gut wrenched at the story his father had just finished telling. Once again he was shocked every time he was allowed a peek into his father's softer side and each time it never failed to amaze him the depths his father was capable of feeling.

Bulma reached out taking the sleeping baby in her arms as the group moved toward the small door Vegeta had disappeared through only moments before them. She patted the baby's back as she thought about the story Vegeta had told about his last days on Planet Vegeta with his father and sister two people who still held a piece of Vegeta's heart, along with Persia the dead Nekojin. She wondered how much of his heart did she and Trunks hold.

"Goku-san," cried ChiChi glancing up from the new addition to the Son family. She spotted her husband walking in with her eldest boy by his side. His gait was slow and his eyes forlorn as he glanced toward the diminutive Saiyan to her left. She bristled she wondered what Vegeta had did to her husband to make him so sad. ChiChi opened her mouth to deliver a sharp barb to the angry man, when she saw her son and husband shaking their heads at her.

"Okasan," cried Gohan happy that he now had a reason to shed the tears that had been building up as he listened to Vegeta describe his world to them. "I'm happy you are okay." He wrapped his arms around her neck careful not to harm her or the baby.

"Of course Gohan," whispered ChiChi as she felt the wetness on her cheek. "Bulma got me an excellent doctor, besides I've gone through birth before when I had you. It wasn't as hard this time. I knew what to expect." She glanced up at Goku who was regarding her silently out of his dark eyes.

Goku stared at his wife for long time as he thought over the story Vegeta told them in the plane. It was obvious to everyone in the plane that Vegeta had loved his sister, father, and planet very much. Even after he lost his Grandfather Gohan, Goku had found friends and later formed a family. That much wasn't afforded to Vegeta when he lived under the rule of Frieza. Goku bent down surprising his wife as he kissed her softly, sweetly on the mouth. "I love you, ChiChi," he whispered. He bent down kissing his newest son on the forehead. "I love you, too." 

A smile spread across ChiChi's face at her husband's words and unaccustomed actions. "I love you, too Goku-san."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Where the hell is that damn specialist! I don't want to stand here all day watching Kakkarot fawn all over his mate." He turned to the nurse at the desk. "Page the damn doctor again."

The nurse operating the front desk phones fumbled the phone in her shaky hand. She knew Mr. Vegeta from his last visit when his son was born and she nearly retired that day from all his demands and threats. She had hoped to never encounter his person again, but today the Fates were against her. "Right away, Mr. Vegeta," she pushed the button for outgoing page. "Paging Dr. Tao...Dr. Tao your presence is needed at the front right away." She put the phone down and smiling at Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned. He hated the nurse. It always amazed him the level of incompetence shown by her _and_ the hospital continued to allow her to work there. He grunted. On Vegetasei she would have been moved long time ago. He turned hearing hurried footsteps racing down the hall.

Dr. Tao slid right in front of Vegeta as he caught his breath. "Sorry, Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Vegeta, I was in another wing when the first page came over the loud speaker and--"

"Enough of your excuses," interrupted Vegeta. "Tell me about my sister."

Dr. Tao straightened his glasses as he looked down at the contents of the manila folder in his hand. "The virus that is inside her body is foreign to us, we took several samples of her blood to work on an antidote, but so far we've come up with nothing. The virus from what we can discern is eating through her body at a rapid rate. We were able to slow it down by injecting liquid aspirin into her blood stream. Is there any chance that we can obtain a sample of the virus that was injected into this patient?" He looked up at Vegeta and Bulma both shook their heads. "That's unfortunate as it would be easier to work with an undiluted form of the virus in order to come up with a cure. Also about her eyes, well there was extensive damage to her corneas but we were able to repair most of it. Because her eyes had been damage so long, we weren't able to get her vision back totally she will be able to see but you will be fuzzy to her. Aside from that and a few cuts and dehydration she would be in perfect health."

"So we can take her with us today, Dr. Tao," asked Bulma. "She can be moved."

"I don't see why not," replied the doctor. "We've done what we could do, our only job left is to work on that anti-virus antidote."

Vegeta nodded. "I'll be in her room." He walked away with the small group following behind him. Coming upon her door Vegeta knocked softly before he opened it to see his sister sitting up in bed. The surgical eye covering still over her blue eyes letting them recuperate. "Ta slaget," whispered Vegeta as he walked fully into the room.

Cauli snapped her head up. No this cannot be whispered a voice in her mind. Being reunited with her brother after all these years was a dream. Another cruel dream. But the voice was unmistakable. "Ta slaget," she answered shakily. "Oniisama?"

Mirai Trunks stood behind his mother as they both watched Vegeta approach the bed cautiously. He squeezed his mother shoulders as he heard her sniffle, or was that him. He heard the longing in his aunt's voice a longing he was all too familiar with in his own time. 

"It's me," answered Vegeta as he stood in front of his sister. "Do you have any other brother's that sound like me?"

Cauli shook her head. "How do I know this is really my Oniisama? With my eyesight gone you could be a ploy of that wretched Prince Alle."

"Then we'll remove the bandages," he said simply. "And you can see for yourself that the son of the late Vegetasei stands before you."

"It is useless," she replied as tears began to soak her bandages. She badly wanted to believe that the arrogant voice was indeed her brother and not another false hope. "I have lost the ability to see some years passed."

"Then you have to trust me," he answered. "Have I ever lied to you?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

Vegeta's hands froze from lifting her eye-coverings. "When!" he demanded.

"If you are my Oniisama," she whispered. "You promised that would come back to me."

"I did come back Cauli-chan," he said softly using her nickname. "I came back for my sunshine and it had been extinguished."

"Oniisama," she cried as she began to rip at the cloth covering her eyes. She didn't care if it was logical or not. At this point in her life if an ugly Tulles greeted her sight then she would be happy. When the last bandage was ripped from her eyes she was greeted with a piercing light before she glanced up to look into the smirking face that she could only see in her dreams. "Oniisama!!"

Vegeta let a small smile grace his face as he looked into her bright blue eyes. "Ta slaget, Cauli-chan. Ta slaget." 

Cauli reached out and clasped his hands into hers. It had been a long time since she'd seen him. She began to gush out more tears. She cared not if they were disgraceful, her wish had been granted. Her Oniisama was with her once more. Cauli glanced to her left when she heard a sniffle that didn't come from here. She spied two females with babes surrounded by men. "Who are they Oniisama? One of them looks like a Saiyajin."

Vegeta glanced to his left surprised that he actually forgot his mate and sons. "The idiot in the orange gi is an Earth raised Saiyan named Kakkarot, who goes by Son Goku. The female seated before him is his chosen mate ChiChi and their offspring. Behind him is his equally annoying friends Yamcha and Kurilin. He held out a hand for Bulma. He watched as she glided forward. "This is my mate Bulma, and my sons Trunks and Mirai Trunks."

The group smiled at her as the said, "Ta Slaget" in unison. 

"Ta Slaget," she answered absently as she studied the female her brother introduced as his mate. It was too much information at once, her brother, a mate, and sons. "You have an odd coloring," she finally said. "Is it because you are an Earth Saiyan, too?"

Bulma laughed. "No. I'm not Saiyan. I'm human."

Cauli furrowed her brows as she looked at the female who was not a Saiyajin, but her brother claimed her as a mate. She glanced up into her brother's face. "Halv-rases?"

Vegeta slowly nodded. 

Cauli curled her lip up in disgust. She threw Vegeta's arm from her as if it was the foulest thing imaginable. She stared into his dark eyes saying one word that caused Vegeta's heart to quiver in pain. "Forræder!!"

=================================================================================

End Chpt. 7. Created [10/27/01] and Finished [02/04/02]. Now, don't you start yelling at Cauli-chan. You knew everything wasn't going to be lovey-dovey when she returned to Vegeta. I had to add more angst to this story. Coming next time: Vegeta & Alle. Send all flames, critiques, comments, and questions to me at: pmchivas@hotmail.com. Or you can leave me a message. All standard disclaimers apply. **Dark Shadow Princess**.

****

Straightjacket Musings:

Krig Festspill--War Festival.

Forræder--Traitor

Ta Slaget--Take the Battle

Cotady--It's like Cotton Candy. (I made this up.)

Død kommer til de som å å sove.--Death comes to those who sleep. 

Halv-rases--Half-breeds.

You know you're right for the few people who wrote me about the underlying theme in this story. And for those of you who don't know what we're talking about, notice the blue eyes in my story: Cauli, Alle, Persia, Frieza, and Bulma. So, a few of the readers suggested I change the title to something like: _Haunting Eyes_ or _Blue Eyes_, something along those lines. 

Also to those who understand Norwegian, I'm using the free translator so if something isn't right **_don't_** be afraid to correct me. The translator isn't 100% correct.


	8. Fighting Words

**Memories & Revenge**  
Chapter Eight

"_Forræder_," whispered Vegeta as he stumbled backwards from her hospital bed. "You're wrong Cauli-chan. I am no traitor."

"Oh," scoffed Cauli. "Then I guess what you meant to say was the blue-hair female is not your mate, but instead your whore and those are nothing but your bastard half-breeds."

Bulma snapped. "Whore! I am no man's whore, and my children are not bastards!"

Cauli elegantly sniffed the air. "I will give you one thing Oniisama your woman does have spirit to talk to me in such a way." She glanced at Bulma again. "I am _astonished_ that Nappa allowed such a grievous mistake to occur. Our father may be dead, but I do know that Nappa held the traditions of Vegetasei in high esteem."

Gathering what was left of his tattered heart Vegeta stalked forward and glared at his sister. "I killed Nappa; therefore, his acquiescence to my choice of mates was not considered necessary. I'm _not_ a traitor."

Cauli wiped at the streaks the tears had left on her face. "I use to pray to the Goddess several times a day, offering her _my_ blood, just to be reunited with _you_. As a consequence of prayers, which I began to believe, was futile wishing, I find _you_ betraying our culture." She looked at him, her blurred eyes unblinking. "You should be killed."

"Why should my dad have to die?" asked Mirai Trunks stepping into the sibling fray. "He hasn't done anything wrong. Goku-san is a full-blooded Saiyajin, too _and_ he has a human wife _and_ 'half-breed' children."

"You really can't consider Goku-san," muttered ChiChi. "He really didn't know that he was a Saiyajin until that guy Radditz came to Earth."

"Do not speak to me boy," said Cauli her voice quiet with fury and her heart full of betrayal; she ignored the human female. "You are rude and have no manners, but then again, why should I expect less than that of a whore's half-breed son?"

Mirai Trunks bristled at her words. "My mother isn't a whore! And she taught me excellent manners!"

"Then indeed you have none," replied Cauli arching a regal brow. "Saiyajins have a way to introduce themselves." She gave him a skeptical look. "Have you been taught _Innledning_, yet?"

"_Innledning_," Mirai Trunks cautiously repeated, wrapping his tongue around the foreign word. "What is _Innledning_?"

"Hmph," snorted Cauli turning away from Mirai Trunks back to her brother. "Oniisama, you haven't taught him_ Innledning_? But you are prepared to call this half-breed monstrosity your son."

Vegeta glared back at her. "It isn't necessary for him to learn it. There is no court for him to attend nor is he going to a foreign planet for ambassadorial duties. Our form of _Innledning_ isn't needed they have different ways on this planet."

"_SKAM_!" screamed Cauli. She watched as her brother flinched back from her screech. She hurled another insult at him wounding his heart as he had wounded hers. "_Flat Kriger_!"

Vegeta's eyes glossed over as his sister flung her harsh words at him. "Those are the first truths you have spoken so far." He turned his back on her, to face the bleak wall, while he gathered his frayed emotions.

Goku watched the volley of emotions between the female Saiyajin and Vegeta. He didn't understand the words she had shouted at him, but he understood that they were hurting Vegeta. "Oi, Cauliflower-san, maybe you should lay off Vegeta. He isn't such a bad guy…anymore."

"Kakkarot," snapped Vegeta. "I don't need your defense, so keep your pathetic 'help' to yourself."

Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but knock sounded at the door. "Enter."

"Excuse, me Mr. Vegeta and Ms. Bulma," said the nurse. "I have the patient's clothes." She smiled at the female in the bed. "Aren't you lucky, you get to leave today?"

Cauli growled at the health practitioner. "Leave the garments and take your sunny disposition elsewhere. I have no need for your inane chatter."

The nurse's smile dropped off her face as she hurried to do her patient's bidding.

Yamucha cleared his throat loudly receiving the stares of the people in the room. "I think that we should take this conversation to a different location as our raised voices are calling attention to us." He nodded his head toward the several slow-walking doctors and nurses that could be seen before the door slammed shut. "Capsule Corporation and the Earth's Defenders do have a reputation to consider."

Bulma swallowed back her angry words and nodded. "Vegeta we'll leave you with your sister, while I go fill out the release papers."

Vegeta gave an imperceptible nod of his head.

Cauliflower studied her brother silently as the chamber emptied. Her thoughts were in disarray. She had been so overjoyed at finally being reunited with him that she never considered he may have moved on with his life. Her Oniisama would have _never_ willingly produced half-breeds. He would have _never_ mated with a female that wasn't Saiyajin. Most of all--he would have _never_ forgotten about her: His little sister; his Cauli-chan. She scrutinized him further; he had changed a lot. He hadn't grown any taller, but she could tell from his physique that he had long since passed into maturity. He resembled a small miniature of their father.

A father he betrayed.

"Get dressed," ordered Vegeta tired of the long silence stretching between the once close siblings. "We have to leave."

"Where am I going?" asked Cauli, as she moved to do as Vegeta commanded. As she clothed herself in the strange garments Vegeta informed her in a stiff, formal tone of her current physical condition.

"You'll be staying with me," said Vegeta. "Alle is still hovering over Earth waiting to kill me. I offer you my apologies for the injury you have sustained while dealing with Prince Alle of the Nekojin people."

Cauli's brow furrowed. "I'm dying because Alle wants to hurt you?"

Vegeta nodded.

Cauli's blue eyes became clouded. "Death would be a relief."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma furiously paced the hall muttering to herself. She handed Baby Trunks to Yamucha to hold as she tried to get her temper under control. She couldn't believe that Cauli would call her a whore and her children bastards. She had expected Cauli to instantly love anything that had to do with Vegeta, but she was obviously wrong. "Bitch," she mumbled. "Call my children half-breed bastards."

Goku watched his friend pace up and down the corridor. "Bulma-san, I wouldn't be offended." He smiled at her when she stopped pacing. "Remember, when Vegeta first came to Earth, he referred to Gohan as a half-breed and so did Nappa and Radditz. It seems that if you aren't purebred you won't be accepted in the Saiyajin society. And of course Vegeta still refers to our kids as half-breeds."

"I know that Son-kun," said Bulma slumping down into one of the waiting room chairs. "It just she means so much to Vegeta, and I don't want her to warp his mind further. I was all prepared to like her but then she had to destroy our relationship before it could develop."

Kurilin laughed. "Just like any other in-law and I seriously doubt she would be able to warp Vegeta's mind any further than it already has been. However, on the same scale it is interesting to note how humanlike his relationship is with his sister."

Mirai Trunks smiled. "I know what you mean. I was stunned when I saw them arguing. I didn't think anyone argued with the almighty Prince of Saiyajins."

Bulma let out a polite cough.

"Besides you, Mom," amended M. Trunks with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alle lay on his chaise awaiting the arrival of his fiancée and the other members of the intergalactic group--one _he_ had put together to rid the galaxy of Vegeta. He didn't understand why they were coming; he told them that once Vegeta was within his grasp he wouldn't let that mangy monkey escape from him again.

He would have his revenge.

His sister would have her revenge.

His nights would be peaceful.

His sister could finally rest in peace.

He would not wake up with a sense of betrayal or agonizing pain anymore once he eradicated the Saiyajin prince. Vegeta would be dead and he could finally be able to assuage his guilt over not protecting Persia when she was alive.

Captain Tama quietly let himself into his liege's room. "Prince Alle, your fiancée Lady Benz will be docking with us in less than ten minutes."

Alle nodded his thanks as he rose gracefully from his lounging chaise. "Is the intergalactic heads of state within sensor range?"

"Yes, Alle-sama, they will be docking with us within the hour."

Alle pulled off the long shirt he had been wearing to reveal a nicely muscled chest. He moved to his closet and picked out a garish red ensemble that made his white fur seem impossibly whiter. "Do you know, Tama, I could kill Vegeta right now. His stay on this planet has weakened him considerably. He isn't at the level of strength he was when I first met him."

Captain Tama made a noncommittal purring noise in the back of his throat as he played the role of valet to see his prince properly attired. He placed the matching floor length red cape with gold rope trimming across Alle's shoulders. He'd been with his prince since Vegeta ravished their world leaving few survivors. He had personally seen the destructive power of the diminutive prince, and he couldn't believe that the little Saiyan prince would be any less powerful. The young prince most likely was more powerful than before and didn't deign to show Alle his true power. His prince was going to find out the truth himself, and then, hopefully he would abandon his quest and concentrate on a new path--one that dealt with the continued survival of their people.

Alle scrutinized himself in his mirror; pleased with his appearance he turned away. "Captain Tama, let's go meet my fiancée."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Benz stepped off her ship into the docking area of her fianc's larger vessel. She had missed Alle while he was gone and was grateful that the Intergalactic Alliance decided to halt Alle's revenge mission, although for only a short period. She didn't feel the need to kill Vegeta anymore; her thirst for revenge had been quenched as she dealt with the more pressing matters--like the survival of her people.

"Princess Benz," said Lexus her head advisor. "I would like to once again make my objections toward your further dalliance with this war-obsessed Nekojin prince. We don't need to enter a foreign war. I wish you would consider my advice and discontinue your association with Prince Alle _and_ his grudge match with the Saiyajin."

Benz let a soft smile grace her face. "I know you don't approve of Prince Alle or his war against the surviving Saiyajin, but it is his quest and he can not be deterred. I, as much anyone else, would love for him to end his quest for vengeance." _I just know he'll be hurt in the end_, she added softly to herself.

Lexus snorted tossing his long black hair over his shoulder. "Prince Alle's one-minded quest is a constant reminder to the people that a foreigner was the one to devastate our world. We don't need that constant reminder." Lexus softened his voice. "Princess, the people are beginning to talk amongst themselves. They don't trust Alle and his pursuit and they are beginning to doubt your judgment. Things can not continue the way they have been, Benz. They don't want war or a foreign prince, especially one who's obsessed with war against a sadistic foe."

"Spouting your xenophobic ideas again, Lexus," said Alle entering the room. "I hope that you do not liken me to the monster I've hunted and currently have cornered on a Type-3 planet."

Lexus bowed to Alle. "No, disrespect intended, Prince Alle, but as advisor to Lady Benz, I think it's fair to point out that you would not suit as our next king--not with the current path you have chosen."

Alle meowed and chuckled. "Indeed Lexus, it is your duty to advise your princess and I hope you will continue to advise me once I've married Benz." Alle smiled, taking Benz's arm to walk away. "Of course the marriage will take place at once--when Vegeta is dead."

Lexus bowed as the couple passed him, but his lips curled into a snarl. Alle would never sit on his throne!

------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride back to Capsule Corporation was quiet as Bulma was still fuming over the earlier remarks in the hospital room. It took all her training and concentration not to bash her fist into Cauliflower's face. Of course, it wasn't the quickest way for her to endear herself to Vegeta's sister. But it would have made her feel damn good. So damn good.

Cauliflower wanted nothing to do with her brother's people. She would have preferred to stay in the hospital and die quietly in her bed. Or she would have preferred to stay upon Prince Alle's ship and died, that way she wouldn't have known that her brother was a traitor and had fathered half-breed children. She would have died believing that the honors and traditions of Vegetasei had been preserved to the very end. However, to live knowing that her brother willing betrayed the Saiyajin mores was worse than any death she could have died. Did he have any Saiyajin pride left?!

The quietness of the ride was making Goku nervous. He knew that another big explosion was coming and he wanted to do something to avoid it. Contrary to his love of fighting he was a peace-lover at heart and he also wanted the people around him to be happy. They couldn't be contented if something or someone was trying to destroy the Earth. However, this time someone had come, but they weren't after the Earth, they were after his ally, who happened to be his best friend's spouse. He couldn't allow his ally to die and he couldn't allow Bulma to be saddened. Therefore, he had to keep Vegeta alive--somehow.

Goku glanced over at Cauli and found her sitting with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest. He looked over to Vegeta and found him sitting in the exact same manner. Glancing around he noticed M. Trunks seated the same way. He wondered if it was a Saiyajin thing to sit like that. He knew he occasionally sat like that and Bulma, Yamucha, and Kurilin picked it up from him. Goku cleared his throat, "So Cauliflower-san how did you escape Vegetasei's destruction?"

Cauli popped open one blue eye to regard the Earth-Saiyajin balefully. How dare he interrupt her musings and plots to kill her brother? "Mind your--"

"Yes, I would like to know as well," said Vegeta, quickly freezing her retort. "Frieza not only destroyed our world, but he made sure to do it during a _Krig Festspill_ when all Saiyajins would be on planet."

"Dirty bastard," muttered M. Trunks.

"Indeed," murmured Vegeta.

Cauli rolled her blue eyes and grumbled underneath her breath. "It was because of the festival that I left home." She glared at him. "I stupidly left home to find you. Too bad you can't go back in time and change things."

Mirai Trunks coughed. "Yeah."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean Vegeta may be late to the festival," demanded Cauli of her Lady Mother. "He will miss the opening ceremonies. Doesn't Lord Frieza understand the Krig Festspill is one of the most important events held on Vegetasei? He is the crown prince of Vegetasei; he needs to be here for our holiest of holidays."

Lady Lettice struggled to comb her daughter's hair and neatly arrange it. "If you do not stop moving we will be late for dinner."

"I don't care about dinner! I don't care about my hair. I want Oniisama here on time for the festival." Cauli belied her words as she turned around on the stool and tried to stay still. "The only reason I agreed to go and be ogled at is because I believed Oniisama would be with me."

"Well, you should be glad to go anyway," replied Lady Lettice. "Your father has not forgotten the chaos you caused at the last festival." She finally finished her daughter's hair and smiled in relief.

"Papa has a long memory," grumbled Cauli. "Besides, he did not forbid me from going to the festival. For that reason, I don't see why he was so angry with me."

Lady Lettice sharply pinched her daughter's tail. "You may have had permission to go to the celebration, but your father forbade Vegeta from attending. You know until he is fully recognized as the heir to the throne it is dangerous for him." She let go the tail she held in her fist. "Because of the reckless stunt you two pulled, Vegeta was exposed and nearly killed."

Cauli rolled her eyes. "Oniisama would never allow himself to be killed by those traitors. He's a powerful warrior and has the power of the Legendary coursing through his veins. He is not an easy target to kill."

Lettice sighed. "It is true that Prince Vegeta is strong, but Queen Legumes was most displeased with you for your stunt. That is why your belongings were moved into my quarters. You are lucky all she did was banish you from the main castle. She could have disowned you."

"Okasama has a strong temper," Cauli murmured quietly. "I thought she was going to kill me once she found out I had placed Vegeta in trouble." She turned toward Lady Lettice. "I did not mean to put Vegeta in any trouble. He just looked so forlorn being forbidden to go to the festival. I did not think there would be any danger. We would go to the festival and be home before any one was alerted to our absence."

Lady Lettice ran a hand down her daughter's hair. "You did not think that was your problem. Of course, Prince Vegeta did not consider all aspects either, before he allowed himself to be embroiled into one of your stratagems." She gave her daughter a quick hug. "Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cauli walked into the throne room, her posture straight, her head held high. She moved with the knowledge that she was of high nobility and that all who gazed upon her would know she was far superior to their breeding.

"Father, Mother," spoke Cauli in an even cultured tone. Her genuflect was deep and flowing, once again displaying her grace and pedigree as she paid her respects to the King and Queen of Vegetasei. "I have come with good tidings, wishing you both well on our holiest day." Just as fluid her curtsey she moved into a traditional Saiyajin salute. Her head lowered to the ground as she continued with her salute, she raised one fist over her heart.

"Your tidings have been received, Cauliflower," answered King Vegeta, his eyes sparkling with pride at her manners. "May you enjoy the Krig Festspill with your Lady Mother."

Cauli rose gracefully to her feet glancing around at the nobles that lined the sides of the red carpet of the throne room. She did not glimpse either Dodoria or Zarbon both respected retainers to Lord Frieza. As a matter of fact, she did not see any of Frieza's entourage in the throne room or loitering around the palace.

"You are dismissed Cauliflower," said Queen Legumes, startling Cauli out of her own musings. She looked at her mother; it was the first time Legumes had spoken to Cauli since she had entered the royal chamber.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty," whispered Cauli. "However, am I to assume that Prince Vegeta has not arrived, yet?"

King Vegeta glanced at his mate raising an eyebrow. Silently they waged a battle of wills with Queen Legumes losing on a muttered oath.

Finally, Legumes spoke. "Prince Vegeta will not be in attendance at the Festspill this year." She clenched the arms of her throne. "Given what happened at the last Festspill we thought it would be better that he remain in training with Lord Frieza."

Cauli's eyes clouded. Her mother was still punishing her for what happened at the festival last year. She had inadvertently put Vegeta in danger and that was a treasonous offense. "Oh," whispered Cauli, bowing to her mother and father. She retreated from the throne room.

Lady Lettice waited at the end of the red carpet for her daughter. Her heart broke for Cauli upon hearing that Queen Legumes halted Prince Vegeta's return for the planet's Krig Festspill. As her daughter reached her, Lettice put an arm around her thin shoulders. "Do not worry, Cauliflower, there is always next year. Do not let Prince Vegeta's absence tarnish your festival."

Cauli broke away from her Lady Mother and snarled. "I am not going to the fucking Festspill without Vegeta!" Tears were running down her face as she stormed off leaving her Lady Mother staring at her back in shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what happened after you left your mother?" asked Bulma. "How did you end up with Alle?" Bulma expertly maneuvered the cargo plane toward the landing base at Capsule Corp.

Cauli shrugged. "Nothing much. I stole a space-pod from the transport room. Unfortunately, the pod I took malfunctioned soon after take off; the last thing I remember is randomly pushing several buttons. One of the buttons I pressed initiated the cryo-stasis in the pod. The next thing I remember is waking up blind on Prince Alle's ship."

Goku smiled at Cauli as Bulma landed the plane. "Well, now you've been reunited with your brother. I bet you're happy to be with him instead of with Alle."

Both siblings glared at Goku.

Looking out of fuzzy blue eyes Cauli studied the array of people who accompanied her brother. None of them seemed to be her brother's type. They were all too non-Saiyajin--even the Earth-reared Saiyajin was not a real Saiyajin. Nappa would have never allowed such unhealthy associations to take place. He would have expertly removed those people from around her brother. But Nappa was no more. Her brother had killed Nappa.

Cauli blurry eyes moved toward the blue-haired female who held the title of being her brother's mate. She was not of Saiyan blood yet she held a title many Saiyan women would have fought valiantly to hold. Instead, her brother casually bestowed the title to a non-Saiyan female and proceeded to have offspring. Her brother would willingly disregard the long traditions of their Saiyan culture for an alien. Nappa would have never approved. He would have killed Vegeta or the girl first before he permitted Vegeta to join his life with an alien. However, again Nappa was dead. Vegeta had killed him.

Her brother begot lavender-haired, nasty half-breeds that he willingly claimed to her face. They were his legitimate sons. He spoke with pride while proclaiming he had half-breeds. Pride that he had ruined his blood mingling it with an alien's. He was not her brother anymore. He had become some kind of stranger who she did not want to know.

Cauli glanced toward Goku who was helping his wife out of the plane into a wheelchair Bulma had called ahead for at the hospital. He was being very gentle with his wife and new son. Cauli did not know what to make of the Earth Saiyan, yet. Was it because of him that her brother readily abandoned his culture? Did the Earth Saiyan help her brother consent to having his blood mingled with that of an alien? However it could not be the case, Vegeta's eldest half-breed was older than the Earth-Saiyan's oldest half-breed.

Goku stopped as he felt Cauli's intense stare. He gave her a wide smile.

Cauli's lip curled at his overly wide grin. "Death would be a relief." She turned from him to follow her brother, leaving Goku with a confused look on his face.

=====================================================================

End. Ch. 8. Created [12/12/02] and Finished [08/04/04]. Coming next time: The Trial. Please send all comments, questions, and critiques to me at **_pmchivas at hotmail dot com_** or leave a message in my guestbook. Dark Shadow Princess.

**_Heedless Things:_**

Innledning: Introduction.

Skam: disgrace.

Flat Kriger: fallen warrior


End file.
